«Entre Infernos»
by Kimi-A
Summary: A ânsia pelo poder e pela riqueza, pode ter sido o pior erro da vida dela. E ele...ele simplesmente pedelhe o mais dificil...escolher! Mas o que será tão dificil assim? Afinal...o inferno está dos dois lados!
1. Trailler

**Trailler **

**_Quando tudo começa por uma provocação infantil..._**

-_Priminha_ ...a beber vinho tão cedo? – Pergunta o rapaz encostando-se à porta da cozinha para observar a prima.

-Sirius diz-me o que queres e pára de me azucrinar o juízo – Diz a rapariga de cabelos negros levando o copo de vinho tão vermelho como o sangue à boca.

-Bella Bella...tu és o orgulho da família...não devias desrespeitar as regras não é?

-Acontece i priminho /i que eu, ao contrário de ti, sei como as desrespeitar!

**_E evolui para provocações necessitadas... _**

Andava em direcção ao seu quarto quando alguém choca com ela.

-Mas que raios...será que já nem acordar se pode em paz? Tenho que dar logo de caras contigo _Trix_ ?

Bella aproxima-se de um Sirius sonolento – Não tenho culpa que acordes depois do meio-dia. Talvez se acordasses mais cedo e te fosses embora fizesses um grande favor a todos. E já reparaste que não vives sem me provocar? Para quem diz que me detesta tens muito a provar não?

-E tu já reparaste que respondes sempre às minhas provocações? Se eu te fosse indiferente como tanto insistes, havias de me ignorar não achas _priminha_?

**_É porque o picanço começa a perder importância..._**

-Precisas que te vá buscar uns óculos adorado_ primo_?

-De que estás a falar?

-Não paras de olhar para mim! – Gaba-se Bellatrix.

-Incomoda-te que olhe para ti? – Questiona Sirius com o seu melhor sorriso.

-Não – Responde com simplicidade – Gosto que reparem em mim.

-Acredita que é impossível não reparar!

**_E um novo ciclo vicioso ganha vida... _**

Bella sente um forte puxão no braço, e é encostada à parede, enquanto sente aquelas mãos fortes, que agora já conhecia bem, a percorrerem o seu corpo.

-Sirius és doido? – Guincha Bellatrix.

-Há quem diga que sim mas eu prefiro considerar que sou apenas...digamos...atrevido... – Falava calmamente, enquanto ia aproximando os seus lábios dos da prima...estavam a escassos centímetros...

-Não te atrevas Black! – Vocifera Bella. Sirius olha para ela completamente confuso – Pelo menos não aqui! Mesmo sitio, mesma hora... – Termina, ao sair vitoriosa da situação, deixando o jovem Black à espera da_ hora _ansiosamente.

**_No entanto o verdadeiro problema começa... _**

Bella acorda com os primeiros raios de sol a despertarem-na...

-Sirius!!! Que é que estás aqui a fazer a esta hora?!

-Relaxa linda...tanto stress faz-te rugas! Além disso qual é o problema de estarmos aqui?!

-Ai...mas quem foi o santo que não te abençoou com massa cinzenta? Podemos ser apanhados seu anormal!

-E então?! – Pergunta com um sorriso divertido.

**_Quando o divertimento passa a algo mais sério... _**

-Estes nossos encontros estão a tornar-se perigosos... – Diz Bella pensativa com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Sirius.

-Ah sim?! Então e porquê madame?

-Esqueceste-te que fomos apanhados pela Cissy?

-Essa cabeça de vento não pode nada contra nós...além disso já não podemos parar com isto...

-Porque não?! – Questiona a rapariga confusa.

-Porque já não consigo estar longe de ti.

**_E novos sentimentos vêm à baila... _**

-PORQUE NÃO ADMITES QUE GOSTAS DE MIM?! – Berra Sirius frustrado.

-PORQUE SIMPLESMENTE NÃO GOSTO!

-MAS EU GOSTO!

-POIS...GOSTAS DE MIM E DE MAIS UMA CENTENA DELAS NÃO É?! – Vocifera Bella à beira de um ataque de raiva.

-Posso gostar de uma centena mas a ti...a ti eu começo a achar que amo!

**_E quando tudo começa a ficar bem..._**

-Sirius eu não sou uma qualquer para andares a brincar comigo...

-Mas eu não estou a brincar...eu gosto de ti a sério...não para te dar o braço e levar-te ao altar como a tradição da família, mas sim para que te levem ao altar até mim!

-Tu...tu...acabaste de me pedir em casamento?

-Só preciso que me digas uma palavra...

-Mas ninguém vai aceitar...tu sabes que eu te amo, mas nós não podemos!

-Esquece os outros...eu disse apenas uma palavra!

**_Um simples nome pode estragar tudo... _**

-Bella querida! – Chama Druella do lado de fora da porta.

-Sim mãe?

-Tens uma pessoa lá em baixo à tua espera...uma pessoa muito importante!

-Quem? – Pergunta Bellatrix curiosa.

-Tom Riddle!

**_E a partir daí, escolhas têm que ser feitas..._**

-Eu não acredito! Tu não és a minha Bella! A minha Bella pode ser fria, e talvez arrogante...mas nunca uma assassina! – Sussurra Sirius magoado.

-Por favor não digas isso...tu sabes que eu te adoro! Vem comigo...podemos ser felizes...com riqueza, e poder!

-Eu não preciso de riqueza e poder...eu preciso de ti! E vais ter que escolher...

**_Escolhas essas, que não conseguem ser feitas..._**

-Mas será que é tão difícil assim escolheres?

-Esta escolha não tem que ser feita! Estás a dificultar tudo Sirius!

-Não percebo o que seja tão difícil assim! Escolhes entre o paraíso e o inferno!

-Estás errado...redondamente enganado...

**_Qualquer um dos lados que ela escolha, há-de arder..._**

-Quem brinca com o fogo queima-se _priminho_.

-Tu não te queimas...

-Porquê?

-Porque brincaste com o inferno e saíste ilesa!

**_E apesar de nem todos verem as coisas da mesma maneira..._**

-Bella posso dar-te um conselho? – Pergunta Narcisa receosa.

-Diz...

-Faz a escolha certa...escolhe a felicidade!

-Não há escolha certa...nem sei de que escolha vocês falam! Se eu me vou queimar em qualquer um dos lados!

-Não Bella...tu é que estás a criar os infernos! Mas ainda vais a tempo de o trocar por um paraíso!

**_A verdade é que ela sempre esteve... _**

**ENTRE INFERNOS... **

-A tua escolha condenou-nos aos dois Bella!

-Afinal, sempre dependes de mim não é? - Questiona com um sorriso vitorioso!

**Brevemente no Fanfiction Net.**

**Kimi **

_ Peace _


	2. A cor do sangue

**Capitulo 1: A cor do sangue...**

O frio batia-lhe na cara. Não um frio normal, mas um gelo cortante. O Inverno tinha vindo, e acomodara-se para ficar. O manto branco cobria o imenso jardim daquela mansão. Um rapaz alto, de corpo atlético, andava pesadamente pelo caminho que ligava a portão à porta da mansão. Os cabelos negros, caíam elegantemente, deixando alguns fios sobre os olhos também negros, contrastando ambos com a pele branca, o que lhe dava grande charme. Sentia-se mal. Não pelo gelo da atmosfera, mas sim por estar de regresso a casa. Sirius Black estava de volta a Grimmauld Place, nº12!

-Podes ir para o teu quarto! – Ordena Walburga.

Walburga, é mãe de Sirius. Uma mulher já de certa idade, baixa, e para o rechonchuda. Cabelos negros, crespos, puxados num carrapito bem feito. Os olhos pretos, baços, sem qualquer vestígio de brilho, como dois túneis negros.

-Com todo o prazer _mãezinha_! – Responde provocador o jovem Black – Não vá eu correr o risco de ser contaminado pela imundice desta família não é?!

-Rapaz insolente!!! – Berra a mulher com uma tonalidade de pele já vermelha – Vergonha da família!!! Desaparece-me da vista!

Tinha-o conseguido outra vez. Tinha irritado a mãe com um simples comentário. Com uma gargalhada de satisfação, abandona a entrada da mansão, e sobe as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto. Abriu a porta, puxou o seu malão, e voltou a fecha-la. Estava tudo exactamente como tinha deixado, o que já era de esperar pois só lá entravam para limpar. Aquele era o seu refúgio...o refúgio no meio do pesadelo.

«»

Lá fora o cenário era perfeito! A neve começava a deixar transparecer pequenos ramos das árvores. O lago reflectia a lua cheia, e as estrelas brilhantes. _'Lua cheia...o Moony deve estar a precisar de nós'_. O cenário era lindo. Na verdade, se o vissem, nunca o associariam a uma casa tão sombria...a uma família tão sombria..._'Infelizmente, a minha família...'_, pensava triste, Sirius.

Alguém bate à porta – Deixem-me em paz! – Vocifera Sirius zangado.

-Sirius...pára com isso e deixa-me entrar!

-Ah és tu Andy...entra. – Diz Sirius aliviado.

Andromeda era a prima do meio de Sirius, e segundo ele, a única pessoa decente naquele lugar a que chamavam de casa.

-Então o que é que o meu _priminho_ _Six_ está a fazer aqui fechado quando estão todos lá em baixo?

-Deu-te um ataque repentino de amnésia ou ficaste burra de um dia para o outro? – Questionou falsamente pensativo.

-E se te deixasses de sarcasmos?! Vá lá...não custa nada fazeres um esforço para...

-Para aturar uma cambada de babuínos balbuciantes? Dispenso, obrigado... – Interrompe o rapaz.

-Não Sirius...para estares com a nossa família. – Diz Andromeda já cansada da mesma lenga-lenga de sempre – Se fizeres um esforço não é assim tão mau.

-Andy...olha-me nos olhos e diz que acreditas no que acabaste de dizer. – Pede Sirius.

-Desisto Sirius...se quiseres vem...estou farta disto tudo! Ninguém ajuda... – E dito isto saiu do quarto do primo.

Sirius levanta-se da poltrona onde estava sentado, e vai buscar uma camisa azul escura ao armário. – Só vou para não te deixar sozinha no meio deles... – Sussurra para si.

«»

-Estás atrasado! Sabes bem que a hora de reunião da família antes do jantar é as oito em ponto! – Reclama Walburga, assim que Sirius entra na sala de estar.

O rapaz estava prestes a responder, de uma forma não muito adequada diga-se de passagem, quando sente um puxão no braço, e desiste ao encontrar o olhar suplicante de Andromeda.

-E então meninos...correu tudo bem em Hogwarts nos últimos 3 meses? – Perguntou Orion, pai de Sirius, aos cinco jovens presentes na sala.

-Correu tudo normalmente tio – Foi Bellatrix a responder – tirando determinadas situações... – Completou olhando directamente para Sirius.

Bellatrix era irmã de Andromeda. Uma rapariga elegante, pele clara, de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul noite, com um brilho misterioso. Era a mais bonita das irmãs, cobiçada por muitos, quer em Hogwarts, quer fora do castelo.

-Que situações Bella? – Quis saber prontamente Orion.

-Não é nada de importante. – Responde prontamente Andromeda – A Bella estava a exagerar, não estavas? – Questiona dirigindo um olhar assassino a Bellatrix.

-Não não estava. – Responde claramente, sem se deixar intimidar pela irmã – A verdade é que o Sirius aprontou umas quantas, para não variar como é óbvio.

Sirius, que observava atentamente tudo o que se passava, limitou-se a bocejar perante a acusação da prima.

-Sirius! Isto é verdade? – Rugiu Orion.

-Necessitas realmente que o teu filho te responda? – Perguntou Cygnus, pai de Bellatrix, Andromeda e Narcisa.

-Não te metas Cygnus, isto é entre mim e tão como disseste, o _meu_ filho.

Bellatrix estava satisfeita. Tinha conseguido pôr o primo em mais uma alhada, e por culpa dele, mais uma discussão tinha sido desencadeada.

Andromeda, prevendo o final daquela conversa, resolveu tentar mudar o rumo – Pai...sabe que a Narcisa se tem dado muito bem com o Malfoy ultimamente?

Todas as atenções se viraram para a loira, de pele e olhos claros – Excelente Narcisa...excelente! – Felicita-a Druella – É um óptimo partido querida...muito bem filha!

A expressão de satisfação de Bellatrix é automaticamente substituída por uma de indignação. Como tinha conseguido Andromeda livrar Sirius _mais uma vez?_

Enquanto todos se reuniam à volta de Narcisa a felicitá-la pelos bons contactos que andava a exercer, Sirius continuou onde estava, tal como a prima Bellatrix que ainda estava perplexa, até que se ouve um pigarrear.

-O jantar está servido senhores – Informa um elfo doméstico com a sua voz arrastada, fazendo uma vénia exagerada.

«»

Tinham-se passado três dias desde o regresso casa. Sirius andava surpreendido. A verdade é que estes dias em Grimmauld Place tinham sido bastante calmos, e nem sequer Sirius tinha sido alvo das constantes repreensões.

O facto de passar o tempo todo trancado no seu quarto, ajudava à proeza, mas ainda assim, há uns tempos atrás, todos o vinham incomodar. Não sabia o que se passava mas queria descobrir.

Estava quase na hora do jantar. Sirius destrancou a porta do seu quarto, e foi andando pelo corredor sombrio, enquanto os seus passos ecoavam no chão de madeira, devido ao silêncio cortante. Passou pela sala de estar, e ao contrário do que era habitual àquela hora, esta encontrava-se completamente vazia e escura. Pareceu-lhe ainda mais horripilante do que era, se tal fosse possível. Continuou a andar, até que chegou à cozinha, e finalmente encontrou alguém.

-_Priminha_...a beber vinho tão cedo? – Pergunta o rapaz encostando-se à porta da cozinha para observar a prima.

-Sirius diz-me o que queres e pára de me azucrinar o juízo – Diz a rapariga de cabelos negros levando o copo de vinho tão vermelho como o sangue à boca.

-Bella Bella...tu és o orgulho da família...não devias desrespeitar as regras não é?

-Acontece _priminho _que eu, ao contrário de ti, sei como as desrespeitar!

-Uuu...para quem sempre foi contra os meus actos, estás a ficar atrevida! – Provoca o rapaz.

Bellatrix boceja em sinal de aborrecimento – Importas-te de me dizer o que queres? Não é agradável estar na tua companhia...

-Descansa que o sentimento é recíproco. Só quero saber onde estão todos, visto que só encontrei a tua desagradável pessoa...

-Os adultos saíram, a Andy está fechada na biblioteca há horas, a Cissy está no quarto dela a fazer não sei o quê, e o Régulos não sei. Estás esclarecido portanto adeus! – Responde Bellatrix ignorando o último comentário do primo, e preparando-se para sair da cozinha.

Sirius tapa-lhe a saída – Para quem diz que sabe desrespeitar as regras tens muito a aprender _Trix_. – E ao ver que a prima fica confusa continua – Tens os lábios vermelhos demais, e sujaste a roupa com o vinho...até podem pensar que é sangue...este vinho tem a _cor do sangue..._

Bellatrix olha assustada para a roupa, e passa automaticamente o dedo indicador pelos lábios, e vê que o primo lhe estava a dizer a verdade.

Sirius solta uma gargalhada sarcástica – Aconselho-te seriamente a ires mudar isso, e lavares a boca – Diz saindo do caminho da prima – Ah! Bellatrix! – Chama quando ela já estava nas escadas – Quando quiseres desrespeitar as regras, posso dar-te umas aulinhas! – Termina ao piscar o olho provocadoramente.

Bellatrix lança-lhe um olhar quase paralisante, de tanta raiva que deixava transparecer.

«»

Eles nunca mais chegam! – Reclamava Narcisa na sala de estar, enquanto ela, as irmãs e os dois primos esperavam pelos adultos – Estou cheia de fome...Sabes onde foram Bella?

-Não! Mas estou curiosa... – Responde com ar pensativo – Só me disseram que era importante, mas desconfio que tenha alguma coisa a ver comigo.

-Sim Bellatrix... – Comenta Sirius ao entrar na conversa – O mundo gira à tua volta e tudo não é? – Pergunta sarcástico.

-Ai – Suspira a rapariga – Ouve uma coisa _priminho_...eu não tenho culpa que ninguém te ligue nenhuma por seres um desgraçado, e portanto se preocupem comigo e me envolvam no que toca a assuntos importantes, ao contrario de ti!

-Oh pois Bella...eu sou o desgraçado, mas tu é que és uma marioneta nas mãos deles! – Alfineta Sirius.

Andromeda olhava de um para o outro, até que decide intrometer-se, tentando suavizar a situação – E se fizéssemos algo mais útil do que discutir?

-Eu não sou uma marioneta nas mãos de ninguém! – Responde Bella ignorando a tentativa da irmã – Muito pelo contrário! Sou senhora do meu nariz, e eu é que decido o que faço ou deixo de fazer. Limito-me a seguir as tradições da família porque concordo com elas!

-Como é que é mesmo? – Questiona Sirius falsamente pensativo – Ah! Já sei! Toujours Pur!! Ainda hei-de descobrir o que há de puro nesta família...

-O sangue! – Responde prontamente Bellatrix, com o olhar prestes a soltar faíscas.

-Narcisa! Régulos! – Chama Andromeda suplicante – Ajudem-me! Se isto continua vai haver Crucciatus e Avada Kedavra.

No entanto, tanto Narcisa como Régulos limitaram-se a olhar de Bella e Sirius para Andromeda, e encolher os ombros.

-O sangue?! – Questiona Sirius, ignorando uma vez mais a pobre coitada da Andromeda – Lamento desiludir-te _querida priminha_, mas se há coisa que não é pura nesta família, essa coisa é o sangue! Foi contaminado pelos ideais idiotas e as tradições ou preconceitos, que também são sujos!

-Parem com isso! Por favor...já chega!!! Sirius! Bellatrix! Parem! – Pede Andromeda desesperada, sem saber o que mais fazer.

-COMO É QUE ÉS CAPAZ DE DIZER ISSO??! – Berra Bellatrix completamente descontrolada – É O TEU SANGUE! TU ÉS UM BLACK!

-Pois é...já viste o meu azar? – Pergunta Sirius divertido, tentando provocar ainda mais a prima...proeza impossível, diga-se de passagem, visto que Bellatrix já tremia de raiva.

-Chegamos meninos! Podemos ir jantar! – Anuncia Walburga ao entrar na sala – Mas que raio se passou aqui? – Questiona ao ver o estado de Bellatrix.

-Foi...ele!!! Acusa ameaçadoramente Bella, apontando directamente para Sirius, já a espumar de raiva.

-Tu também provocaste!! – Acusa Andromeda, tentando defender o primo.

-Cala-te Andy! Não ouviste os disparates que ele disse? – Berra Bella à beira de um ataque.

-O que é que tu disseste Sirius?! – Pergunta Walburga desconfiadamente, com uma espécie de rosnar.

-A verdade _mãezinha_...nada mais que a verdade!

-Seu mentiroso! Tu és um desgraçado! – Guincha Bellatrix.

-Já disseste isso...estás a tornar-te repetitiva...

-Calem-se os dois! – Grita Walburga.

-Eu tentei para-los tia, mas nenhum dos dois me deu ouvidos. – Diz Andromeda, aliviada por alguém ter conseguido parar a discussão.

-Nós depois esclarecemos isto. Agora venham jantar, que temos um anunciado _muito_ importante para vos comunicar.

«»

**N/A:** Olá olá pessoal! Bem, aqui está o primeiro capitulo, e devo dizer-vos que os próximos trazem surpresas, mas eu ADORAVA que comentassem sim? Deixem reviews please:) Espero que gostem do capitulo...

_Peace_


	3. Anjo Negro

**Capitulo 2: Anjo Negro**

Cygnus já estava sentado à cabeceira da enorme mesa de mogno, com Druella do seu lado direito. Orion encontrava-se na outra cabeceira. Aguardavam Walburga e os cinco jovens.

Ao chegarem, a mulher sentou-se do lado direito de Orion, e os restantes acomodaram-se à mesa.

-Bom vamos jantar primeiro, e depois enunciamos o que temos a enunciar.

-Como sabem, - Começou Cygnus, após terem todos terminado de jantar – é tradição da família que os primogénitos casem sempre primeiro...

-Casar? Eu? – Questiona ironicamente Sirius – Oh pois...com lírios brancos na igreja e tudo.

-Não me interrompas rapaz, e ouve até ao fim!

-Ouvir o quê?! Que vocês me vão obrigar a casar? Oh...não se incomodem...dispenso esse tipo de cortesias! – Retorque sarcasticamente.

-Sirius! Cala-te e ouve o teu tio! – Vocifera Orion.

-Obrigado Orion...como eu estava a dizer, é tradição da família que os primogénitos se casem sempre primeiro. E já foi também tradição da família primos se casarem para manterem a pureza do sangue...

-Espere lá pai que eu acho que não percebi bem!!! Está a querer dizer que eu vou ter que casar com o Sirius???! – Questiona Bellatrix num guincho indignado.

-Mas que mania de vocês jovens não ouvirem até ao fim! Pelas barbas de Merlin eu disse FOI...o que significa que já não é...agora casamentos entre família só se realizam em ultimo caso...o que significa que vocês dois só terão de casar um com o outro se não arranjarmos partidos à altura.

-Mas quem é que disse que eu vou casar com alguém que vocês me arranjem?! Aliás quem disse que eu quero sequer casar?! – Retorquiu Sirius com desdenho evidente na voz.

-Mas é evidente que te vais casar! Tu és o herdeiro primogénito dos Black, e como tal terás de deixar descendência! – Profere Walburga.

-Então e se eu me recusar a casar?! – Questiona em tom provocador.

-Isso é o que dizes agora. Mas vocês não têm que se preocupar com nada por enquanto. Os casamentos serão só após vocês dois terminarem Hogwarts. – Completa Druella.

-O que é daqui a alguns meses! – Indigna-se Bellatrix.

-Exactamente. Meses esses, durante os quais eu, o teu pai, e os teus tios, iremos tratar dos vossos partidos!

-Eu já disse que me recuso a casar com alguém que sejam vocês a querer e não eu. – Anuncia tranquilamente Sirius – Pelos vistos tu, Bellatrix, vais submeter-te a isto não é?!

-Se é o melhor para nós e para manter a pureza do sangue sim! Submeto-me! – Exclama orgulhosamente.

-Isto é tudo uma farsa! Nenhum dos casamentos desta família é verdadeiro! É simplesmente ridículo! _É tudo pela pureza do sangue!_– Exclama numa imitação perfeita de Walburga – Não percebo onde querem chegar com estas atitudes.

-Sirius – Profere calmamente a mãe – É normal que estejas exaltado, afinal foi tudo muito de repente...mas tenho a certeza de que acabarás por concordar, afinal, de outra forma não poderia ser...acabarás por compreender!

Agora subam os cinco, que nós temos assuntos importantes a tratar.

-Eu já disse que me recuso...podem iludir-se à vontade, mas depois não se venham queixar de que eu não tinha avisado! – Reclama Sirius ao levantar-se da mesa.

-Tento na língua rapaz!!! – Exaltou-se Walburga.

-Deixa-o Walburga – Aconselha-a Druella – Ele há-de acabar por aceitar não te preocupes.

-Continuem a sonhar – Atira Sirius para o ar – Afinal não passas mesmo de uma marioneta nas mãos deles...tal como eu tinha dito! – Acusa o rapaz a Bellatrix, quando esta lhe lança um olhar de puro ódio.

A noite avançava com uma rapidez impressionante. Já o relógio marcava as duas da madrugada, e Sirius estava sentado no parapeito da janela, a observar a neve branca que caía lá fora. Não percebia porque é que todos concordavam com essa mania da _pureza do sangue_.E sobretudo não percebia como é que também Andy tinha concordado...ou pelo menos, como não se tinha oposto.

_Flashback_

_Sirius sobe as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e fecha-se no seu quarto. 'É impressionante...pensarem que podem mandar assim em mim! É que eu não me caso nem que me implorem! Bem podem chover mandrágoras ou florescer hipógrifos nos campos de Hogwarts...'_

_Toc toc...quem o estava a incomodar? Toc toc toc...a custo, Sirius levantou-se da poltrona e abriu a porta – Ah...és tu Andy..._

_-Quem achavas que fosse?_

_-Um dos psicopatas que me quer arruinar a vida era boa hipótese não? – Questiona falsamente pensativo._

_-Estás a referir-te aos meus pais e aos teus?_

_-Conheces mais alguém que me queira arruinar a vida?_

_-Não estás a exagerar? Eles ainda não decidiram nada..._

_-Não sei se já reparaste, mas eles querem casar-me com a tua irmã mais velha. Não sei se já te apercebeste nestes anos de convivência, mas para tua informação, se eu e a Bellatrix ficamos juntos por mais de trinta minutos a coisa dá para o torto. Ela é completamente desgroviada! _

_-Já acabaste? Óptimo – Conclui após um rolar de olhos – Não sei se já reparaste, mas só te casas com a Bellatrix se não arranjarem ninguém para vocês, o que é altamente improvável que aconteça...e mesmo que aconteça não te casas com a minha irmã...ela suicida-se antes disso!_

_-Oh pois...e tu deves estar a achar que eu me vou submeter às ordens deles...não me vou casar com uma pessoa que eles queiram! _

_-Mas tu nem sequer sabes se eles vão conseguir! E até podes gostar da pessoa que conseguirem, isto se conseguirem arranjar alguém!_

_-Tu não estás a perceber Andy... – Começa Sirius paciente – A questão aqui não é eu gostar ou deixar de gostar...a questão é que eles não têm o direito de se meterem assim! Então eles é que decidem se eu caso, com quem caso, o que faço da minha vida, e tudo o resto?! Pois fica sabendo que eu não admito! A Bellatrix pode submeter-se às ordens deles, mas eu não sou assim! Eles não me controlam, e não me obrigam a nada!_

_-Tu estás a precipitar-te...não está nada decidido e já estás a barafustar... – Reclama a rapariga._

_-Não te percebo...nunca concordas com estas parvoíces, e desta vez..._

_-Desta vez continuo a não concordar...só acho é que estás a deitar mais lenha na fogueira! Tu sabes que eu sempre concordei contigo, e agora continuo a estar do teu lado._

_-Já não sei se estás...a concordar com o que eles fazem, do meu lado é que não estás de certeza!_

_-Eu vou-me embora...sabes bem que isso não é verdade, e estás a descarregar a raiva toda em cima de mim, portanto é bom que te arrependas do que me acabaste de dizer, e me venhas pedir desculpa! – Vocifera num misto de mágoa e raiva, saindo do quarto do primo, e batendo forte com a porta._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Se não concordas comigo estás contra mim...e se estás contra mim Andy...não me arrependo do que te disse... – Tenta convencer-se a si próprio, com um nó na garganta, enquanto continuava a ver os flocos brancos a cair lá fora, juntando-se ao manto branco que cobria toda a extensão dos grandes jardins da mansão.

Duas horas e vinte minutos da madrugada era o que marcava o relógio preto de ponteiros prateados no quarto de Bellatrix. Tentava dormir, mas não conseguia. O simples fechar os olhos era impossível. Estava inquieta...A conversa tinha-a perturbado...os comentários sarcásticos tinham-na perturbado..._ele _tinha-a perturbado...

Levantou-se da cama, e dirigiu-se à cómoda, onde se sentou e ficou a observar-se no espelho. Era linda, disso não havia a menor dúvida. Os cabelos completamente negros, a caírem até à cintura, contrastando com a pele branca. Eram extremos...o contraste do preto e do branco. Bellatrix gostava de contrastes...o preto e o branco, o quente e o frio...E os olhos...os olhos mostravam o azul da noite, com um brilho excessivo...brilho esse que contrastava com a alma de Bellatrix...alma vazia?...Talvez se pudesse dizer que sim, mas talvez também o brilho dos olhos, deixasse transparecer a obsessão pela pureza, e pelo poder...um brilho doentio...uma i _obsessão doentia. /i _

Ao levantar-se, apoiou uma das mãos na cómoda, e sentiu uma dor aguda na palma da mão. Algo a perfurar a pele. O espelho partido há dias atrás tinha deixado os seus vestígios na cómoda, que agora tinham rompido a fina pele. Vermelho...quente...o sangue escorria-lhe pela mão...anormalmente quente naquela noite...queria frio..._ precisava _de frio...

A janela...abriu a janela e sentou-se no parapeito, do lado de fora. Um segundo andar...perigoso?! Ela gostava do perigo...A camisa de noite preta esvoaçava com a ligeira brisa que havia. A neve...pegou na neve que estava sobre o parapeito, com a mão manchada de vermelho. Quente...frio...queimar...arder...um misto de sensações! A neve branca e fria, contra o sangue vermelho e quente! Uma onda eléctrica percorreu-lhe o corpo, com este contacto. Sentia a pele a queimar...fogo na mão...era esta a sensação, e Bella gostava. Louca?! Não...apenas gostava de sentir sensações diferentes...gostava dos _contrastes_!

O sono começava a apoderar-se da sua mente...o cansaço deixava-o sem forças...cansaço de quê?! Sirius estava de férias...não fazia nada...mas era uma sensação estranha. Dormir...desligar a mente, afastar-se dos problemas, esquecer a vida por umas míseras horas havia de lhe fazer bem.

Raang...que rangido era aquele?! A curiosidade foi maior que o sono.

Visão arrebatadora...era pouco para descrever o que via! Um anjo...um anjo sentado no parapeito da janela ao lado. Cabelos negros a esvoaçarem para trás, deixando ver com precisão os traços vagos do rosto branco, fazendo um contraste perfeito. A camisa de noite, também preta, ondulava com a brisa. Perfeição...era o que se via...um anjo! Anjo negro...aquilo era um anjo negro...Como nunca reparara naquela beleza rara?! Aquela beleza de deusa...beleza de anjo negro...ela era a escuridão em forma de luz...O anjo inclinou-se para a frente. Tirou as mãos do parapeito. Estava desprotegida. Uma brisa mais forte, e poderia cair...parecia pequena, parecia frágil...E inclinou-se ainda mais...um desequilíbrio...

-BELLATRIX! NÃO...!!!

* * *

**_N/A:_** Ola ola! Eu estou realmente triste...nem uma review?! ( Vá lá não custa nada deixar um comentario nem que seja pequenininho sim? ) Aqui está o capitulo dois...espero que gostem dele...

Peace


	4. Carta Selada

-BELLATRIX! NÃO...!!!

O anjo negro voltou a inclinar-se com tal leveza, que parecia que balouçava ao sabor da quase inexistente brisa.

Sirius olhava estupefacto para aquilo...ele tinha a certeza...ele podia jurar que ela iria cair...ele podia jurar...era um anjo mesmo! Só podia...teria voado?! Era surreal...e o culpado era o sono, como em todas as outras situações...

-Tu estás... – Começou o pobre rapaz embasbacado.

-Gostava de saber porque gritaste dessa maneira... – Diz tranquilamente Bellatrix, continuando a balouçar levemente, sem olhar directamente para ele.

-Tu...tu...ias... – Gaguejava de susto como uma criança apanhada a fazer asneira.

-Cair?! – Questionou sorrindo levemente para o nada – Não...nós somos velhos amigos...

-Nós?! – Perguntou Sirius confuso.

-Sim, _nós..._eu e o vento, ou eu e a brisa...como queiras considerar...

Esperava qualquer reacção da prima, menos esta calma e tranquila...não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer...silêncio...longos momentos de um silêncio cortante, como facas afiadas, que implorava por ser quebrado...

-Eu não sou uma marioneta... – Afirmou por fim Bellatrix, num sussurro quase inaudível, continuando a olhar para o infinito.

-Não és uma marioneta?...É óbvio que és...submetes-te assim às ordens deles...sem motivo nenhum...chego a pensar se és realmente uma pessoa com vontade própria... – Acusa Sirius sentando-se no parapeito da sua janela. Aquela conversa prometia ser longa.

-Tu não sabes do que estás a falar... – Continuou a rapariga noutro sussurro, sem tirar os olhos de um ponto fixo, onde nada existia.

Pela primeira vez Sirius conseguiu perceber uma pontada de mágoa no tom de voz da prima...sempre a vira como a mais forte, a mais inabalável, a fria e sem sentimentos...vê-la ao que parecia vulnerável, era perturbador.

-Bellatrix...

-Não te atrevas a ter pena de mim! – Vociferou ela interrompendo Sirius.

-Porque teria eu pena de ti?! – Questionou numa tentativa frustrada de conseguir saber algo.

-Porque talvez tenhas percebido que não tens conhecimento de tudo o que acontece...porque pensas que me aconteceu algo muito mau para eu ser...como é que tu dizes? Ah sim...fria e arrogante...

Sim...era obvio que alguma coisa se tinha passado...porque a frieza e arrogância de Bellatrix não nasceram com ela...vieram por acréscimo, de uma maneira totalmente incompreensível...

_Flashback_

_-Não acredito que vais para Nova Iorque! – Exclamava um pequeno rapaz, de seus onze anos, enquanto abraçava uma menina que aparentava a mesma idade._

_-Sirius! Queria tanto que também viesses...sem ti não vai ter piada._

_-Eu também adorava ir Bella...mas não posso! – Explicou o rapaz olhando directamente nos olhos da rapariga, cheios de sentimento – Vais tu, e vais divertir-te muito...e conhecer novas pessoas! E depois quando chegares vais contar-me tudo! E vai ser como se eu também lá tivesse estado!_

_-Prometes que não ficas triste?_

_-Só se prometeres que te vais divertir muito!_

_-Então está prometido – Declarou ela com um doce sorriso – Não vamos deixar de ser como somos pois não?_

_-Só se tu quiseres! – Exclamou ele._

_-Nunca! – Exclamou abraçando de novo o rapaz._

_Fim do Flashback_

Sirius nunca entendera o que tinha acontecido...antes da viagem, Sirius e Bella eram especiais...não amigos...mais do que isso! Eram um só...Compreendiam-se mutuamente apenas com um olhar. Mas esse _um só_ separou-se em dois seres muito distintos...a menina de Sirius, como ele lhe chamava ocasionalmente, nunca voltou de Nova Iorque...em vez disso voltou uma rapariga fria, arrogante e distante do mundo. A partir daí fechava-se em si mesma, e nunca deixou de ser assim...

-O que te aconteceu em Nova Iorque? – Questionou o Sirius.

-Já me fizeste essa pergunta vezes sem conta, e em todas essas vezes sem conta eu dei-te a mesma resposta.

-Mas não é verdade!

-É claro que é verdade...eu cresci, e apercebi-me de certas coisas...e então...tudo mudou!

-Tu mentiste...disseste que nunca iria mudar...e em míseros três meses, tudo mudou! – Afirmou Sirius com amargura na voz.

-Por favor Sirius...já viste quanto tempo passou?! Não estás melhor desde essa altura...? Pois olha eu estou...muito melhor...

-Estou...claro que estou! – Afirma com falsa convicção – Só gostava de saber o que realmente aconteceu.

-Mas eu já te disse que não foi nada de especial...simplesmente mudei, e estamos os dois melhor assim...muito melhor! – Afirmou voltando à frieza e arrogância – E agora eu não vou desperdiçar o meu tempo a falar de parvoíces.

Acordado de um transe Sirius retruca no mesmo tom arrogante – Claro que não vais falar de parvoíces...tens coisas mais importantes a tratar não é...o _teu casamento_ por exemplo?

-Vou para dentro...Adeus! – Bellatrix ignora o comentário de Sirius, e com a frieza e arrogância habitual despede-se, levantando-se com uma agilidade surpreendente, desaparecendo em seguida pela janela do quarto sombrio.

-Numa coisa tens razão Bellatrix – Concorda Sirius falando com a noite – Não há duvidas que estamos muito melhor assim. Tu como és...e eu como sempre fui...

* * *

O sol começava a infiltrar os seus raios, pelas frechas que os cortinados negros não tapavam. O vulto deitado na cama dormia profundamente, coberto pelos lençóis negros. A luz ameaçava interromper aquele sono tranquilo. Lentamente o vulto foi abrindo os olhos...a luminosidade feria, depois de tanta escuridão. Não se queria levantar...a noite tinha sido atribulada...e novamente _ele _tinha-a perturbado. A muito custo Bellatrix levanta-se, e dirige-se à casa de banho. Abre a torneira prateada, e coloca as mãos em forma de concha. A água feriu-lhe a mão...como era possível? Claro...o corte do espelho partido...o maldito corte que desencadeara todos os acontecimentos da noite passada. Mas não se preocupava...afinal como tudo passava, umas simples palavras ditas pelo seu primo não a iriam perturbar. _'Já perturbaram'_...'_Não, não perturbaram e nunca hão-de perturbar'_...travava uma luta com a sua consciência...mas como sempre sairia vencedora...Bellatrix vencia sempre!

* * *

Depois do pequeno-almoço ter acabado, Bella subiu as escadas. Andava em direcção ao seu quarto quando alguém choca com ela.

-Mas que raios...será que já nem acordar se pode em paz? Tenho que dar logo de caras contigo _Trix_?

Bella aproxima-se de um Sirius sonolento – Não tenho culpa que acordes depois do meio-dia. Talvez se acordasses mais cedo e te fosses embora fizesses um grande favor a todos. E já reparaste que não vives sem me provocar? Para quem diz que me detesta tens muito a provar não?

-E tu já reparaste que respondes sempre às minhas provocações? Se eu te fosse indiferente como tanto insistes, havias de me ignorar não achas _priminha_?

-Não te glorifiques Sirius – Comenta Bella em tom entediante, ignorando o comentário de Sirius.

-Olha estou sem disposição nenhuma para me dar ao trabalho de gastar latim contigo. Avisa só que eu desço daqui a pouco antes que rebente a 3ª guerra mundial.

-Não sirvo de pombo-correio _Six..._os elfos servem para alguma coisa! – Exclama, piscando o olho provocadoramente, enquanto seguia para o seu quarto.

* * *

Algum tempo depois Sirius desceu, e foi para a biblioteca, onde estavam também as três primas e o irmão. Observou Bellatrix que se dirigiu primeiro a uma das muitas estantes presentes no cómodo, e retirou um livro de capa preta e letras douradas. Sirius não pôde deixar de reparar em como a prima estava bonita. A simplicidade e uma camisola de lã preta, e de umas calças de ganga, não deixavam o seu brilho desaparecer. Tentando desviar a atenção, o rapaz olhou em seu redor. Andromeda estava sentada ao pé da janela, com o olhar perdido e ar pensativo. _'Fui tão parvo!'_, censurava-se Sirius mentalmente, _'Ela só a querer ajudar-me como sempre, e eu armado em idiota desprezei-a e ainda duvidei dela!'._ Reunindo a coragem necessária, Sirius decidiu-se a ir falar com ela.

-Andy...olha... – Começou ele, mas foi rapidamente interrompido.

-Se vens dizer que eu estou contra ti bem podes dar meia volta que poupas tempo e fôlego.

-Desculpa! – Exclamou o rapaz impaciente.

-Hum?! Não percebi... – Questionou Andromeda fingida. Era impressão de Sirius ou ela estava a querer fazê-lo sentir-se pior?...Aquilo era tortura.

-Desculpa! Não devia ter falado daquela maneira contigo ontem, e não devia ter dito o que disse! Estava chateado e acabei por descarregar em ti!

-E já não estás chateado? – Pergunta Andy.

-Estou...mas uma noite de sono deu para separar as coisas! – Respondeu contente com o seu sorriso galanteador convencido de que estava perdoado.

-Eu ainda não disse que te desculpei... – Torturou-o Andromeda mais um pouco.

-O que?! – Perguntou Sirius em tom suplicante.

Andromeda riu-se ao ver o estado de desespero do primo – Estás desculpado lógico!

-Ainda bem...tu estavas a torturar-me! – Constata com um suspiro de alívio.

-Que estupidez Sirius...achas mesmo que eu não te desculpava?! – E após um período de silêncio decide continuar – É melhor nem responderes! Bem vou para o meu quarto que isto por aqui está muito mórbido!

-Esta casa é mórbida por natureza Andy...aliás nem sei porque lhe chamam casa! Parece um cemitério...

-Não serias tu sem as tuas reclamações _Six_!!!

-Pois não! – Glorifica-se convencidamente.

Andy subiu, e ficaram Sirius, Bellatrix, Narcisa e Régulos na sala. Bella continuava absorvida no livro, ou assim parecia. Os mais novos estavam concentrados numa partida de xadrez, e ninguém parecia notar a presença do jovem Black. _'Aff...porque raios tenho eu que fazer parte desta manada de porcos?! Devo ter sido o pior inimigo de Merlin na minha vida passada...só pode...'_, pensava Sirius, até que foi acordado do seu transe por um guincho agudo: - O que foi desta vez Cissy? – Questionou entediado.

-O Régulos!!! Ele fez batota!!! – Berrou a loira descontroladamente.

-Não sejas insolente Cissy! Não se pode fazer batota em xadrez bruxo! – Reclama Régulos muito convicto das suas palavras.

-Régulos – Começa calmamente Narcisa na sua vozinha estridente – Estou-me a irritar contigo e isto vai fazer-me rugas! Adeus! – E dito isto abandona a biblioteca, com os seus saltos altos a marcarem um ritmo perfeitamente compassado.

-Oh Cissy!!!! Não vais ficar chateada comigo! – Berra o mais novo Black seguindo a prima pelas escadas acima.

Silêncio...novamente o silêncio desconfortável...o silencio cortante que fazia faltar o ar. Aquela sensação estava a tornar-se demasiado familiar sendo desagradável. Um olhar para o anjo disfarçado..._'Sirius não olhes! Não é nada de especial'_, martirizava-se mentalmente o rapaz...mais outro olhar..._' Oh por favor já chega!'_, tentava convencer-se em vão. Decidido a parar com aquele massacre, resolve ir buscar um livro, nem que fosse apenas para manter os olhos afastados daquela beleza. Antes de chegar à estante, não resistiu em desviar mais uma vez o olhar ao único sinal de vida existente na biblioteca além dele.

-Precisas que te vá buscar uns óculos adorado _primo_?

-De que estás a falar?

-Não paras de olhar para mim! – Gaba-se Bellatrix.

-Incomoda-te que olhe para ti? – Questiona Sirius com o seu melhor sorriso.

-Não – Responde com simplicidade – Gosto que reparem em mim.

-Acredita que é impossível não reparar!

Por esta Bellatrix não esperava...qualquer resposta menos aquela...

-Então...a fala fugiu-te?! – Questionou o rapaz com uma gargalhada.

Bellatrix ergue a sobrancelha e em tom de desaprovação responde – Sirius...sabias que é feio dizermos o que não pensamos?! Eu sei que é impossível não reparar em mim – Começa com ar de superioridade – mas também sei que a tua burrice afecta a tua capacidade visual...

-Descansa Bellatrix...por se um mero acaso...mas mero acaso mesmo eu fosse burro e tal afectasse a minha capacidade visual, nunca afectaria a minha capacidade de escolha. Graças a Merlin nunca olharia para ti como um humano do sexo feminino! – E com esta resposta Bellatrix treme de raiva.

-Black... – Começa a rapariga a três segundos de um ataque de histeria.

-1...2...3... – Conta Sirius entediado.

-DESAPARECE-ME DA VISTA!!!!

-Não grites que afectas as tuas cordas vocais...não que me faça diferença, mas depois as culpas vêm para cima de mim e já tenho com que me preocupar.

Inspira...expira...inspira...expira...era este o processo em que Bellatrix se focara para acalmar os nervos... – Ok...vamos lá ver se tu percebes isto! Quanto menos falarmos melhor...quanto menos tempo estivermos no mesmo espaço, melhor...se possível, quanto menos nos virmos, excelente! Portanto vê se captas a mensagem e deixas de me chatear...

-Não sei se te lembras mas quem falou comigo foste tu! – Exclama com um olhar acusador e um sorriso ladino nos lábios.

Bellatrix hesita por uns segundos, mas não podia ficar calada – Tu é que não paravas de olhar para mim!

-E tu já disseste que não te incomodava...não cometi crime nenhum... – Comenta inocentemente.

A rapariga rola os olhos em sinal de rendimento e volta a concentrar a sua atenção no livro. Sirius preparava-se para sair da sala quando esbarra em alguém à porta da biblioteca.

-Mais cuidado rapaz! – Exclama Cygnus na sua grave e imponente voz.

Contanto mentalmente até dez, a fim de evitar mais uma discussão, Sirius resolve ignorar.

Batidas na janela...uma coruja preta de olhos brilhantes trazia uma carta bem selada atada à pata. A carta estava de tal maneira protegida, que o que quer que fosse que estivesse lá escrito, era demasiado importante... Bellatrix desvia a atenção do livro, e fixa-se na misteriosa coruja: - Que coruja é essa?! Nunca a vi antes...

Sirius pára junto à porta, e observa a cena. Quando Cygnus vê a coruja empalidece no próprio momento.

-Pai... – Chama Bella receosa – Passa-se alguma coisa?!

-Shiuu... – Vocifera o homem – Fora daqui os dois!

Bellatrix nem pestaneja, e abandona a poltrona. Sirius permanece no mesmo lugar.

-Não ouviste o que eu disse?! – Brame Cygnus – Fora daqui já!!

Contra vontade, Sirius abandona o cómodo. Após verificar que estava sozinho, Cygnus abre pesarosamente a janela, e permite passagem à coruja. Retira-lhe a carta, e ao ver que a coruja lá permanece, constata que teria que responder.

Com as mãos ligeiramente tremulas abre a carta, e ao lê-la, a expressão de pânico desaparece, dando lugar a um sentimento de confusão, ao mesmo tempo que alivio...

-Merlin está do meu lado...não haja duvida...

**N/A: **Olaa!!! Aqui está mais um capitulo, que menciona algo realmente importante da história! Espero sinceramente que gostem! Embora que, a avaliar pelas reviews, a **Diii-Lua** seja a única a gostar. Obrigada pelas reviews! D Ainda bem que estás a gostar, fico muito feliz por saber! D Depois diz o que achaste deste capitulo! D E aos outros que possam ler, deixem uma review nem que seja pequenina só a dizer o que acharam )

Peace


	5. New York

**Capitulo 4: New York**

-Orion! – Exclamou Cygnus entrando de rompante no escritório da mansão Black.

-Sim?! – Questiona muito calmamente o homem sentado numa poltrona, sem levantar os olhos do Profeta Diário.

-Lê! – Ordena autoritário o outro, pondo-lhe um pergaminho mesmo por baixo dos olhos.

O homem pega no pergaminho, e ao visualizar a caligrafia, um arrepio gelado percorre-lhe toda a espinha dorsal – Não me digas que...

-Lê a carta!!! – Ordenou novamente, ao que Orion endireitou os seus óculos e começou a ler rapidamente a misteriosa carta.

Quando termina, olha verdadeiramente confuso para o cunhado – Tens a certeza que é dele?!

-Está aí a marca por baixo! Esse selo é inconfundível! – Explica nervosamente Cygnus – O que fazemos?!

-Isto é muito estranho...o que pode ele querer assim de repente, sem sequer mencionar _aquilo_

-Não sei...mas não vejo o que mais possa acontecer...poderia ser muito pior – Comenta pensativo Cygnus.

-Mesmo que pudesse acontecer mais alguma coisa, somos obrigados a ir!

-Então temos que avisar todos...

Orion levanta-se pesadamente da poltrona, entregando o pergaminho a Cygnus – Isto não vai dar bom resultado...mas não temos outra escolha.

* * *

_ Entrou no elevador, e este começou a subir lentamente. Só poderia receber más noticias...era um pressentimento. O nervosismo começava a apoderar-se de todas as partes do seu corpo. As portas abriram-se, dando passagem ao corredor luminoso, onde dezenas de pessoas andavam apressadamente. Caminhou seguindo a direcção que já tão bem conhecia. Bateu à porta e esperou ansiosamente a resposta que não tardou em chegar: - Entre! – Exclamou uma voz grave e rouca._

_Entrou no escritório modernamente mobilado. A secretária era tudo o que os separava._

_-Tenho noticias. – Informou calmamente o homem, sentado na confortável cadeira, virado para as enormes janelas, por onde se avistava toda a magnifica cidade._

_Não lhe conseguia ver a cara...estava de costas para ele. Continuou calado à espera da continuação._

_-Já confirmaram...estão cá dentro de 24 horas._

_Sabia que os seus pressentimentos não o poderiam enganar. Sabia que muita coisa poderia acontecer agora...não tinha forças para falar...estava mais branco que a neve que caía lá fora. Os seus piores receios estavam a meras horas de se tornar realidade...e a única coisa que estava autorizado a fazer era a seguir as ordens. – E ele...?_

_-Ele não desconfia de nada...Já sabes o que tens a fazer! – Constatou o homem da voz rouca, sem nunca se virar – Agora vai!_

* * *

-Ouvi dizer que havia aqui uma reunião familiar!!! – Exclama Sirius brincalhão entrando na sala de estar, deparando-se com todos os membros da família.

Walburga lança-lhe um olhar acusador – Senta-te! – Ordena ela.

-O que se passa? – Questiona Bellatrix em tom superior.

-Vamos para Nova Iorque. – Comunica Cygnus sem qualquer cerimónia, engolindo em seco, e detendo o olhar em Bellatrix por uma fracção de segundo.

Tudo escuro...era o que ela via...ouvia ao fundo os gritinhos entusiasmados das irmãs, da mãe e da tia. De repente imagens começaram a apoderar-se da sua mente...lembranças...o sentimento de desamparo estava de volta. Como era possível ter que lá voltar...não queria...não podia...era demasiado doloroso. De volta à realidade olhou para o pai disfarçando perfeitamente a raiva e mágoa.

Como que adivinhando a pergunta que Bellatrix faria, Cygnus adiantou-se e informou acerca dos pormenores: - Partimos esta noite, e ficamos lá três semanas. Vão faltar à escola durante uns dias mas já tratamos de tudo com o Dumbledore. E temos que ir _todos._

Bellatrix respira fundo, mas não adianta muito pois o nó que sentia na garganta mal deixava o ar passar. Sentia como se estivesse a desfalecer...mas não podia...sempre tinha sido forte, não era agora que se deixaria ir abaixo. Reunindo toda a força que tinha, levanta-se do confortável sofá onde tinha estado sentada – Vou fazer as malas então.

Sirius, que não se tinha pronunciado até então, bem reparou que Bella não tinha ficado satisfeita com a noticia..._Nova Iorque_...a culpada de tudo...a responsável por tudo...

* * *

A noite tinha chegado com uma rapidez surpreendente. Já era uma da manhã, mas tinham-lhe dito que partiriam tarde.Bellatrix tinha passado a tarde fechada no seu quarto. A mala estava feita, e requintadamente pousada ao pé da porta. Bella estava sentada na poltrona negra ao pé da janela, a observar o luar...a noite é boa conselheira? Para ela era uma boa amiga...O que mais temia naquele momento acabou por se realizar.

-Bellatrix! Estamos à tua espera! – Berrou Druella do outro lado da porta.

Estava na hora...pôs as luvas azuis e enrolou o cachecol da mesma cor em torno do fino pescoço. As pernas fraquejaram quando tentou andar...não tinha forças para enfrentar aquilo...os olhos marejaram...não podia ser assim! Limpou os olhos antes de qualquer lágrima rolar pelo rosto alvo. '_Blacks não choram!'_ Respirando fundo, ganhou forças... _'És uma Black, Bellatrix...não podes fraquejar! Agora não há lugar para o medo...Nova Iorque espera por ti...outra vez! E desta vez...vai ser diferente!!!' _, disse para si própria, pegando na mala e saindo do quarto.

Desceu rapidamente...quando mais rápido aquela tortura acabasse melhor. Quando chegou à sala deparou-se com todos á volta de uma pequena medalha.

-Vamos através de chave de portal. Agora põe-te aqui que temos que nos despachar. – Ordena Druella rudemente.

Bellatrix simplesmente põe-se ao pé do outros, e quando põe a mão no medalhão sente a mão quente de Sirius sobre a sua fria e gélida...de algum modo sentiu-se protegida, e isso fez-lhe muita confusão...não percebia o porquê daquele sentimento de protecção inesperado, mas já estava preocupada demais com outras coisas.

* * *

Tinham chegado a um escritório, onde tinham sido encaminhados para o Hotel Plaza. Tinham demorado meia hora no escritório, pelo que em Londres eram 1 e 30 da manhã, ou seja, em Nova Iorque 8 e 30 da noite. Numa limusina, dirigiam-se todos muito calmos, pela 5th Avenue. Todos os cinco jovens se mantinham calados, mas todos eles com dezenas de interrogações. Que escritório era aquele? Porque estavam a ir numa limusina? Porque iam para o Hotel Plaza? Porque é que de cada vez que um deles tentava saber alguma coisa o assunto era mudado? Não compreendiam, nem tinham como compreender.

O motorista tinha estacionado a limusina entre a 5th Avenue e a 59th Street. Saíram todos do luxuoso carro, e o que viram foi de cortar a respiração.

A _Big Apple_, no seu belo esplendor. Arranha-céus a rasgarem o céu nocturno que cobria Nova Iorque, fazendo tudo a sua volta sentir-se pequeno e insignificante...a luminosidade ofuscante que dava brilho a imensidão dos prédios altíssimos, aos muitos cartazes espalhados, e a tudo o que se via naquela cidade...apenas provava que a cidade estava viva...provava que realmente estavam na cidade que nunca dorme! O brilho, o _glamour_, o movimento...tudo...respirava-se vida naquele lugar...era simplesmente um mundo à parte... era simplesmente _New York _...quem a visse sentia-se poderoso...dono de tudo, no topo do mundo!

-Mas...o que é...isto?! – Conseguiu por fim balbuciar Sirius, enquanto continuavam os cinco jovens especados a olhar para a beleza que se erguia diante deles, e os adultos tratavam da estadia e da bagagem no hotel.

-Isto...é Nova Iorque! – Exclamou Bellatrix hipnotizada, com um brilho doentio no olhar. Era verdade que Nova Iorque não lhe trazia propriamente boas recordações...mas ao ver aquilo toda a tristeza é substituída por euforia...tinha-se mentalizado...o que aconteceu é passado, acabou! Agora estava em Nova Iorque e ia aproveitar...pensava ela...

-Tu nunca tinhas falado de Nova Iorque Bella... – Começou Andy nunca tirando os olhos dos gigantes que se erguiam imponentes pelos céus.

-Bom...agora já cá estão e podem ver com os vossos próprios olhos, que é real! – Exclamou com ar superior.

Os dois mais novos nem conseguiam falar devido ao choque.

-É real e bem real... – Continuou Sirius com os olhos esbugalhados – Isto é lindo...é maravilhoso...perfeito...é simplesmente...

-_New York _– Concluiu brilhantemente Bellatrix com a luz da cidade reflectida nos seus olhos.

* * *

_Toc Toc..._

_-Entra! – Ordena com a sua grave voz._

_O vulto entrou no familiar e sombrio escritório. Como sempre, a origem de tudo estava sentado na sua cadeira, de costas voltadas para a porta, e de frente para as enormes janelas. A angustia voltou, como de todas as vezes que se encontrava diante dele!_

_-Se quiseres podes sentar-te! – Exclamou imponente, como quem nunca se abala._

_A pessoa mal tinha forças para responder, quanto mais para se mexer._

_-Como queiras. – Disse o homem entediado – Eles já chegaram!_

_E pronto...o mundo desabou sobre si...sabia que iria ouvir aquilo...mas no momento tudo para...tudo se desmorona...tudo acaba... -Então agora... – Conseguiu pronunciar-se com a voz rouca._

_-Agora já sabes o que tens que fazer não sabes? Chegaram à pouco e já estiveram cá...está tudo a correr como previsto, portanto tens missão facilitada. Se falhares sabes o que acontece...e tu não queres isso portanto leva isto até ao fim! Pela tua própria vida...não te atrevas a fraquejar como da última vez!_

_-Sim...mas tem que ser..._

_-Como da outra vez? Já disse que sim...eu nunca desisto...e se eu disse que me vingaria então vou vingar-me...até juros eu vou cobrar!!_

_Engoliu em seco...teria que passar por tudo outra vez, e só o fim lhe dava forças para isso. A vingança...conseguiria o que queria nem que fosse até às ultimas consequências!_

_-Estás pronto para começar...agora vai! – Ordenou autoritário, sem nunca dar a cara.

* * *

_

Sirius tinha ficado num andar cimeiro. Tinha uma vista magnífica sobre o Central Park. Estava a começar a nevar...coisa que só dava mais esplendor à cidade. Continuava chocado com a grandiosidade de Nova Iorque...dito e visto são coisas completamente diferentes...

Deixando agora a cidade, concentrou-se no seu quarto. Não estava nada mau...alias estava muito bom. Era um quarto luxuoso, com uma casa de banho enorme também luxuosa. O quarto quente contrastava com a temperatura que se sentia lá fora. Tinha uma cama ao pé da parece, com um finíssimo edredão de cor vermelho escuro, com bastantes almofadas lá espalhadas, dando uma visão de conforto. Dispunha ainda de um roupeiro de três portas, uma secretária, uma mesa-de-cabeceira ao pé da cama, uma pequena estante com alguns livros e uma televisão (N/A: Se o Plaza é um hotel Muggle é normal que tenha televisão e outros tipos de aparelhos), e ainda duas poltronas perto da lareira que também existia no quarto. Ao que parecia teria umas férias para nunca esquecer. Deixou o malão ao pé do roupeiro e voltou para perto da janela.

Continuou a contemplar o Central Park...aquela natureza toda no meio da cidade...era a calma no meio da barafunda. Como era Inverno, as arvores apenas mostravam os seus ramos cobertos pela neve, tal como todo o piso. As luzes reflectiam-se no pequeno lago, que parecia ser feito de gelo.

-Mas para quê estar a ver da janela se posso ir lá abaixo? – Questionou-se Sirius – Andy! – Lembrou-se com um sorriso de satisfação, abandonando o quarto.

Tinham ficado todos no mesmo andar. A prima tinha-lhe dito que estaria no quarto ao lado do seu. Bateu à porta e ninguém a vinha abrir. Ouviu o ruído da água e calculou que a prima estivesse a tomar banho. Resolveu entrar no quarto, pois sabia que não havia ninguém desconhecido naquele andar. O quarto era praticamente igual ao seu. Sentou-se numa poltrona à espera que ela saísse da casa de banho. Até que reparou nas malas organizadamente pousadas perto da cama. _'Estas malas não são as da Andy!'_, pensou sobressaltado levantando-se. _'Mas de quem são? '..._rapidamente obteve a resposta. Em cima da secretária estavam as luvas _dela_...eram inconfundíveis, eram exclusivamente dela, mais ninguém as tinha. O melhor era sair dali. Já não se ouvia o ruído da água. Ela já tinha acabado de tomar banho. Devia estar prestes a sair. Rapidamente saiu do quarto, fazendo o menor ruído possível. A porta da casa de banho abriu-se, mesmo a tempo dela ouvir o clique da porta do quarto.

-Eu sei que estiveste aqui Sirius... – Disse para si – O teu perfume não é propriamente de passar despercebido...a questão é...o que vieste cá fazer?! – Questiona para o ar.

Quando finalmente dera com o quarto de Andy, o que tinha demorado no mínimo uns 15 minutos, desceram os dois às risadas. Bem agasalhados, preparavam-se para sair, quando ouvem a voz grave de Orion – Meninos! Venham cá!

Pronto...toda a alegria tinha-se dissipado como fumo. Lentamente pararam, e dirigiram-se ao homem.

-Quero apresentar-vos uma pessoa. Filho de um grande amigo meu... – Bramiu na sua voz grave, no entanto sendo interrompido.

Ouviu-se um grito de alegria das escadas e todos se viraram para ver o que se passava. Bellatrix descia as escadas a correr com uma expressão de felicidade, coisa rara diga-se de passagem. Os seus cabelos negros voavam enquanto ela corria, mas ninguém estava a perceber o motivo da euforia. Ninguém, excepto uma pessoa.

-Dylan!!!!! – Exclama a rapariga com felicidade estampada no rosto, correndo para o rapaz que estava ao pé do seu tio, dando-lhe um abraço...coisa rara em Bellatrix, que era a fria e a calculista.

* * *

**N/A:** Olaaaaaa! AH! Mais um capitulozito, e é dos meus preferidos, vá-se lá saber porquê...XD! Mas bem, indo ao que é importante, pessoal eu tenho mais três capitulos prontos...Se comentarem eles chegam mais rápido:) Obrigada pelo comentario **Di-Lua**! Fico muito feliz por saber que estás a gostar! Bom, espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem sim:) Não custa nada...

Peace :)


	6. Dylan & Ariane

**Capitulo 5: Dylan & Ariane**

-Dylan!!!!! – Exclama a rapariga com felicidade estampada no rosto, correndo para o rapaz que estava ao pé do seu tio, dando-lhe um abraço...coisa rara em Bellatrix, que era a fria e a calculista.

O rapaz retribuiu o abraço...poderia ser um abraço qualquer mas não era...transparecia saudade...transparecia sentimento...como era isso possível em Bellatrix?...Ficaram assim por longos segundos, até que repararam que estavam no meio do átrio do Plaza, e que todos olhavam para eles. Separaram-se lentamente, e de mãos ainda firmemente seguras às do outro, o rapaz proferiu numa voz calma mas muito segura: - Fizeste-me tanta falta...

-Estava cheia de saudades... – Sussurrou ela convicta olhando-o nos olhos.

-Hem hem... – Sirius tossiu de forma a interromper o momento. Não gostou nada do que se tinha passado a sua frente...mas gostou ainda menos do facto de aquilo o ter perturbado.

-Oh desculpem... – Começou o rapaz – Eu sou o Dylan Kilduff. – Apresentou-se sorrindo. Era um rapaz alto, de porte atlético e pele morena, que aparentava ter cerca de vinte anos. Tinha o cabelo castanho bastante escuro, quase preto, a cair elegantemente com ligeiras ondulações. Os olhos, de um cinza escuro, eram profundos e transpareciam mistério. O sorriso também era misterioso mas lindo...Estava com calças de ganga, uma sweat azul escura com um capucho, e uns ténis pretos. Tinha um gorro fino na cabeça, também este preto.

-Eu sou o Sirius Black! – Apresentou-se de seguida com um sorriso galanteador, e de ar convencido.

-Tu é que és o Sirius... – Constatou pensativo Dylan mais para si que para os outros.

-Sim...porque? – Questionou desconfiado o Black.

-Bom meninos eu vejo que se apresentam sozinhos, vou-me retirar. – Disse Orion em tom cortês, saindo logo em seguida.

-Por nada...e tu és? – Perguntou Dylan dirigindo a pergunta a Andy.

-Andromeda Black...irmã da Bellatrix. – Responde simpática.

-Oh...a famosa Andy suponho... – E perante um aceno afirmativo de Bella continua – A tua irmã falou-me muito de ti...e falou bem.

Andy dá um sorriso envergonhado e preparava-se para responder quando...

-Andy eu vou sair...vens ou não? – Questiona um Sirius já mal-humorado.

-Uh...sim...até logo! – Despede-se a rapariga.

-Esperem!!! – Exclama subitamente Dylan – Nós também vamos...não se importam pois não?!

-Dylan!!! – Guincha Bellatrix.

-Claro que não nos importamos! – Exclama Andromeda feliz da vida.

-É melhor ires buscar um casaco, umas luvas e um cachecol...está frio lá fora. Esperem aqui por nós que eu também vou buscar o meu. – Pede Dylan enquanto arrasta Bella pelas escadas acima.

-Pffffff – Bufou o Black – Aquele palhaço tinha mesmo que se colar?

Andromeda deu uma gargalhada respondendo em seguida – É impressão minha ou o magnífico Sirius Black está a sentir-se ameaçado por um _rapazolas?_

-Andy...aconselho-te a estares calada... – Respondeu o jovem Black de má vontade.

-Ai ai que o menino _Six_ tem concorrência em Nova Iorque! – Troçou Andy abafando uma gargalhada perante o olhar assassino de Sirius.

-Já cá estamos!!!!! – Exclamou Dylan felicíssimo.

-Então podemos ir. – Constatou Sirius virando costas e seguindo para fora do hotel.

-Não me parece que ele tenha gostado muito da ideia de irmos também. – Afirmou o jovem Kilduff com um sorriso presunçoso.

-Tu é que tiveste esta brilhante ideia...agora aguenta! – Exclamou Bellatrix seguindo Andromeda pela luxuosa porta do hotel.

-Sirius! Sirius! – Chamava Andromeda andando apressada para tentar alcançar o primo.

Andavam todos pela movimentada 5th Avenue em direcção ao Central Park a esta hora todo iluminado com efeitos de Natal.

-Black! Para imediatamente de andar! – Rosnou uma Andy já ofegante, enquanto os outros dois seguiam atrás.

-Que é que foi? – Interrogou ele esperando pela prima, para recomeçar a andar.

-Eu explico-te o que foi...ouve bem. Tu, Sirius Black, estás em Nova Iorque! Não se passaram duas horas desde que chegamos e já estás amuado por causa de um tipo que nem sequer sabes quem é. Não achas desperdício de tempo, energia, e uma estupidez?

-Estou assim tão insuportável? – Perguntou Sirius numa réstia de esperança.

-Oh não...eu nem estou com vontade de te dar um par de estalos nem nada. – Respondeu a rapariga rolando os olhos.

Já tinham chegado ao Central Park, e caminhavam agora pelo pequeno carreiro que não estava coberto pela neve, vendo-se rodeados de árvores nuas, onde os pequenos ramos eram apenas cobertos pela neve branca e pelas luzes brilhantes de Natal.

-Ok estou mesmo mal...mas o que é que queres? Não fui com a pinta daquele tipo...ele não me inspira confiança e é muito amiguinho da Bella!

-E desde quando é que tu te preocupas com a minha irmã? – Pergunta Andy desconfiada.

-Apesar de ser uma idiota chapada com a mania que é superior, não deixa de ser minha prima e _tua _irmã! – Censura Sirius.

-Oh por favor Sirius, ela sabe tomar conta de si perfeitamente...agora vê se tiras essa cara de buldogue rabugento...ainda me estás a dever uma guerra de bolas de neve!

-Andy Andy... – Profere Sirius com um sorriso renovado – Não provoques que vais sofrer!

-Ainda estou para ver isso! – Anuncia ela correndo pela neve e atirando uma bola de neve ao primo.

Sirius correu atrás dela e as gargalhadas eram contagiantes.

Mais atrás, alheios ao que se passava, caminhavam lentamente Bellatrix e Dylan, matando as saudades que há tanto apertavam.

-E então Bella...como é que estás? – Interrogou calmamente o jovem rapaz.

-Estou como te disse nas cartas. – Respondeu Bellatrix no mesmo tom calmo.

-Não me mintas...eu já te conheço o suficiente!

-Mas eu não te estou a mentir Dylan! Eu continuo como me viste da última vez que estive cá.

-Não...tu continuas como da última vez que eu te vi, quando foste embora...não como eu te conheci!

-Dylan já te expliquei isso! – Afirma a rapariga cansada da conversa – Eu mudei e pronto...mas isso nunca afectou nada entre nós.

-Entre nós não! – Insiste o rapaz – Mas já com os outros sim...ninguém estranhou quando tu chegaste completamente diferente?

-Estamos a falar dos Blacks...eles não se dão ao trabalho de reparar se estamos iguais ou não...desde que não desonremos a família, estão felizes. Só o Sirius é que notou... – Disse a rapariga baixando o tom de voz na última afirmação.

-E tu não lhe disseste o que aconteceu?

-Não! – Vociferou ela com ódio no olhar – Não disse nem vou dizer! E não quero falar mais sobre isto! Tu sabes o que eu passei...já chega Dylan estou farta...

O rapaz respirou fundo e continuou – Tudo bem...responde-me só a mais uma coisa e eu prometo que não volto a tocar no assunto. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa que eu não saiba...quer dizer, voltaste a ter noticias?

-Não. – Respondeu com um sorriso sincero – E agora vamos mudar de assunto. Eu não sabia que estavas em Nova Iorque.

Sentaram-se num dos muitos banquitos que estavam dispostos ao longo do caminho, e continuaram a falar por um longo tempo.

* * *

_Mais uma vez aquele escritório, mais uma vez o seu pavor...e que se estava a tornar frequente. Algo lhe dizia que não teria descanso tão cedo...maldita a hora, maldito o lugar! À noite o cómodo era ainda mais tenebroso. Os móveis de madeira escura e perfeitamente envernizados reflectiam a imensidão de luzes visíveis pelas enormes janelas. Tinha apenas uma pequena luzinha acesa em cima da secretária. O escritório estava particularmente mais frio naquela noite de Inverno. O chefe de missão estava como sempre virado para as gigantes vidraças, sem nunca revelar o rosto...não que o rapaz já não o tivesse visto, muito pelo contrário. Já o tinha visto e sempre que isso acontecia um arrepio gélido capaz de paralisar percorria-lhe toda a espinha, portanto preferia assim._

_-Mandou chamar-me? – Questionou o rapaz num fio de voz, tentando quebrar o silêncio perturbador._

_-Se estás aqui por alguma razão é! – Exclamou rudemente na sua já habitual voz rouca – Quero saber se fizeste tu o que estava combinado._

_-S-s-sim. – Afirmou gaguejando._

_-Mau...não me pareces nada convicto! – Disse o homem subindo o tom de voz – O que se passa...desembucha!_

_-É...é que...sabe..._

_-Alguém desconfiou de alguma coisa? Desta vez têm que ter muito cuidado...está tudo mudado mas mesmo assim todo o cuidado é pouco!_

_-N-não...é...é que..._

_-Ou falas a bem ou falas a mal!_

_-Ainda não temos informações de nada...é muito cedo. O plano deve ter começado há pouco...não tivemos outra oportunidade. – Afirmou o rapaz atropelando-se nas palavras de tão rápido que tinha falado._

_O homem girou a cadeira com uma agilidade incrível, levantando-se em seguida, e dando finalmente a cara. Era um homem de estatura média, cabelo grisalho de um cinzento escuro, e olhos negros como o breu. A sua expressão transparecia fúria, e o rapaz à sua frente estremeceu por completo quando o homem bateu os punhos cerrados na secretária, fazendo um estrondo enorme._

_-Eu não admito falhas!!! E vocês já sabem disso! – Berrou ele numa voz grave e autoritária – Vai-te embora antes que eu faça alguma asneira! Amanhã quero o relatório completo dos acontecimentos!_

_O rapaz estava branco de susto...queria ir-se embora mas os seus músculos estavam paralisados e não lhe obedeciam, até que foi acordado do transe por um novo berro, correndo dali para fora. _

_Mal a porta se fechou, o homem voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira, retirando um charuto de uma das gavetas de que a secretaria dispunha._

_-Vocês vão sofrer Blacks...isto não vai ser como da última vez...e quando eu digo, eu cumpro! – Disse para si, levando de seguida o charuto à boca.

* * *

_

Sirius e Andy continuavam na brincadeira a correr pelo manto branco que se estendia ao longo do tão famoso parque de Nova Iorque, enquanto Bellatrix e Dylan continuavam a conversar.

-Estamos fartos de falar de mim – Afirmou Bella – Mas ainda não disseste nada sobre ti...como tens estado?

-Então...eu tenho estado como te disse nas cartas! – Exclamou Dylan gargalhando de seguida.

-Hahaha...tens cá uma piada. Estou a falar a sério!

-Pronto pronto. O que queres saber? Eu realmente tenho estado como te disse. Feliz e em estado zen sem ninguém para me chatear.

-E os teus pais? – Questionou a jovem Black – Insistiram mais naquele assunto?

-Não. Quem andou em stress há algum tempo foi a Ariane, mas agora está tudo bem.

-É verdade...já há tanto tempo que não falo com ela. Como é que ela está?

-Está como sempre! – Responde o jovem – A minha irmã está óptima!

-Ela também está em aqui em Nova Iorque?

-É lógico que ela está cá...ela vive aqui em Nova Iorque.

-A sério? Ela sempre adorou isto...já estou a ver que não mudou nada! – Exclamou Bellatrix abanando a cabeça de um lado para o outro como quem desaprova o comportamento.

-Quem não mudou nada foste tu! –Constata uma rapariga atrás deles.

-Ariane! – Exclama Bella olhando para a rapariga.

-Maninha...não estavas na noitada?

-Ao contrario de ti, eu não ando nas noitadas! Só fui dar uma volta e já cá estou! – Respondeu a rapariga sentando-se ao pé de Bellatrix.

Ariane era de estatura média, e aparentava ser um ou dois anos mais velha que o irmão. Tinha o cabelo comprido, com ligeiras ondulações nas pontas e era castanho escuro quase preto, como o irmão. Também era morena, mas diferentemente de Dylan, os seus olhos não eram cinzentos, mas sim de um castanho bastante escuros quase pretos, tal como o cabelo. Não transparecia mistério como os do irmão, mas sim uma calma e tranquilidade imensas. Estava de calças de ganga, botas bege, e um casaco de pêlo da mesma cor. Tinha o cabelo atado num rabo-de-cavalo bem feito, e enrolado à volta do pescoço estava um cachecol castanho. O casaco aberto deixava ver a corrente em latão que trazia ao pescoço.

-E então Bellatrix, tudo bem? – Questionou sorrindo abertamente.

-Claro. Então e tu? Ouvi dizer que estás na mesma.

-E ouviste bem. – Exclamou continuando a sorrir.

-Acho melhor voltarmos para o hotel, que já está tarde. – Sugeriu Dylan.

-Vão lá que eu vou para a minha casa! – Exclamou Ariane feliz.

-Já cá estás a viver há muito tempo? – Perguntou Bellatrix enquanto se levantavam.

-Faz daqui a três meses dois anos que me mudei para cá.

-Já estiveste com a mãe e com o pai hoje? – Perguntou Dylan desconfiado.

-Dylan...eu não sou uma irresponsável como tu! Já estive com eles sim! E agora vou-me embora. Até amanha! - Despediu-se dos dois seguindo o caminho contrário ao deles.

-Não é melhor chamarmos o Sirius e a Andromeda? – Perguntou o rapaz a Bellatrix.

-Se quiseres chama...mas eu vou andando para o hotel.

-Ok...eu vou contigo. – Cede ele olhando confuso para a rapariga.

* * *

Bellatrix entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Deixou-se cair numa das confortáveis poltronas presentes no quarto, depois de tirar o casaco e as luvas. _'Só tu para me deixares assim Dylan...'_, pensava a rapariga enquanto imagens do passado lhe invadiam a mente.

_Flashback_

_Estava sentada no chão, abraçada aos joelhos, sozinha num beco escuro, em plena madrugada de Nova Iorque. A cidade que nunca dorme parecia ter concentrado toda a sua escuridão naquele pequeno e apertado beco. Tinha sido o alvo mais uma vez...porque é que aquilo não acabava? Lágrimas geladas corriam pelo rosto alvo da pequena menina de onze anos. Subitamente sentiu alguém chegar ao pé dela, e abraça-la pelas costas. Não sabia quem era, e não tinha forças para se mexer. Só sabia que o gesto lhe dera sensação de protecção, e isso era tudo o que precisava._

_-Não sei porque estás a chorar, mas vou ajudar-te. – Afirmou uma voz tranquila e segura._

_-Quem és tu? – Interrogou Bella num fio de voz._

_-Dylan Kilduff. – Respondeu mostrando o sorriso mais bonito que Bellatrix já havia visto._

_Fim do Flashback _

Tinha sido assim que ele entrara na sua vida...e entrara para nunca mais sair. Tirou-a do abismo em que esteve prestes a afundar-se. Tinha passado por muito, e apesar dos seus onze anos, tinha vivido situações de uma vida inteira. O que aconteceu afectou-a para sempre...mas apesar de tudo tinha conseguido recuperar...graças a ele! E por algum acaso do destino, pouco tempo depois, Bella descobrira que os seus pais eram conhecidos de longa data.

Batidas fortes na porta. Quem a viria incomodar quando já passava das onze da noite? Detestava que lhe interrompessem os pensamentos, e quem quer que fosse tinha um sentido de oportunidade muito mau.

Sem mais bater ou simplesmente pedir licença, Sirius Black abre a porta de rompante, entrando no quarto e fechando-a com grande estrondo em seguida.

-Primeiro... – Começou Bellatrix calmamente – não entras no meu quarto sem pedires licença. Segundo, se eu te autorizar a entrar não é dessa maneira estúpida. Terceiro o que é que queres para me vires chatear?

Sirius suspirou e deixou-se cair na poltrona que estava em frente à da prima.

-Ah e quarto! Não te sentas sem eu te autorizar! – Concluiu ela em tom maldoso, ao que ele rolou os olhos.

-Quem é esse Dylan? – Interrogou Sirius bastante directo.

-Desculpa?! – Surpreendeu-se Bella - E o que é que tu tens a ver com isso?

-Tudo...ele apresentou-se e não disse exactamente quem era.

-Tens bom remédio...pergunta-lhe. – Afirmou de modo simples a rapariga.

-Porque não me respondes tu?

-Olha só te vou responder porque não tenho paciência para ficar a discutir contigo. O Dylan é um grande amigo meu. Agora adeus!

-Adeus nada. Eu não saio daqui enquanto não me explicares como deve ser quem ele é.

Bellatrix arregala os olhos – Estas a habilitar-te a receber um prémio de quatro estalos se não sais daqui imediatamente.

Sirius divertido afasta o cabelo da face e vira-a para a prima – Podes começar.

Poff! Uma mão a embater com força contra a cara de Sirius – Hey! Eu estava a brincar! – Resmunga ele massajando a cara dorida.

-Pois mas eu não estava! – Retorque ela levantando-se, e indo abrir a porta do quarto – Agora podes sair, se não queres levar os outros três.

-Esta bem...eu saio...mas levo uma coisa tua!

Bellatrix suspira em desespero – Leva o que tu quiseres desde que me desapareças da frente!

Sirius levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou até a prima. Foi então que, sem autorização ou qualquer tipo de aviso, a puxou contra si, enlaçando-a pela cintura, juntando os seus lábios aos dela. Foi uma sensação súbita de choque térmico. Ele sempre tão quente, ela sempre tão fria. Ela tentou resistir por uns míseros segundos, acabando por se entregar completamente ao beijo. Contrastes explosivos com um simples toque. Aos poucos o beijo foi sendo aprofundado e as sensações evoluíram para um misto de desejo e loucura ardentes. Sentiam ambos como se estivessem em chamas. Perderam a noção do racional, já não pensavam. Com uma repentina onda de sã consciência, Sirius interrompe o beijo tão rápido como o tinha começado.

-Já levei o que queria. Boa noite... – Disse o jovem Black na maior das descontracções, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta, deixando Bella simplesmente sem reacção...

* * *

**N/A:** Olaaaaaaaaaa! Pois...eu estou é a ficar triste, só a Di-Lua comenta! Já agora, obrigada pelo comentário, fico muito feliz que estejas a gostar! Bom, este capítulo introduz novo personagens, que vão ter papéis importantes ao longo da fic! Espero que gostem e por Merlin ou por quem quiserem, comentem:) Obrigada!

_Peace_


	7. Lua

**Capítulo 6: Lua**

Uma esplendorosa mesa esperava por todos na luxuosa sala de refeições do Plaza. Repleta dos mais variados alimentos, desde torradas, a manteiga, queijos, compota, passando pelos ovos, pelo bacon, chocolate, até ao café, leite, ou sumos naturais, era susceptível a abrir o apetite a quem quer que a visse. Reservada precisamente para doze pessoas, apenas aguardava a sua chegada.

Os poucos hospedes ainda a tomarem o pequeno-almoço, puderam ouvir conversas distantes e gargalhadas que começavam a chegar ao espaço. Sirius, Andromeda, Regulos e Narcisa adentravam bastante sorridentes, seguidos por Bellatrix, Druella, Cygnus, Walburga e Orion.

-Ena pá! Isto é que é luxo! – Contentou-se Sirius ao dar com a mesa repleta.

-Sentem-se meninos, que hoje temos companhia para o pequeno-almoço! – Ordenou Orion rudemente – Que nem se atrevam a fazer asneira!

Os cinco jovens entreolharam-se, e apenas obedeceram, à excepção de Sirius, que deitou a mão à primeiro coisa que encontrou, levando-a logo à boca, sem ser visto.

-Sirius! – Repreendeu Andromeda.

-Pff...nem sei porque te preocupas Andy...deixa-o fazer disparates. Depois ele é que sofre as consequências, não é _priminho? – _Alfinetou Bella sentando-se à frente do primo.

-Pois claro que sim Bella. Quem faz asneira sofre as consequências. Sabes, por acaso, chegou-se aos ouvidos que ontem à noite fizeste algo que pelos teus pais pode ser considerado asneira, e da grossa...que tipo de consequência achas que sofrerias? – Alfinetou o moreno, roçando provocadoramente a sua perna à de Bella por baixo da mesa.

-Está caladinho! – Vociferou ela transmitindo fúria através de um simples olhar. – Ainda me hás-de explicar que parvoíce foi aquela.

-Uh...posso saber do que estão a falar? – Questiona Andy, que sentada ao lado de Sirius, olhava confusa de um para o outro.

-Não Andy...nem queiras saber... – Nega calmamente Bellatrix sem sequer tirar os olhos do primo.

-OH! Meus caros! Estávamos mesmo à vossa espera! – Exclama Orion com falsa felicidade, seguido de Cygnus.

Uma mulher e um homem já de idade para cima dos cinquenta, bastante elegantes com roupas chiquíssimas, seguidos de Dylan, entram pomposamente no salão.

-Meninos, estes são o Sr. e a Sra. Kilduff. Grandes amigos nossos, que nos acompanharão durante toda a nossa estadia em Nova Iorque, tal com o seu filho, Dylan Kilduff! – Exclamou com falso entusiasmo Orion, enquanto ambos os senhores Kilduff se sentavam, após um aceno de cumprimento.

-Dylan! – Chama Bella apontando para a cadeira a seu lado – Senta-te aqui.

-Pronto... – Murmura Sirius com cara de mal-humorado – Já só cá faltava este marmelo.

-Bom dia meninas! Bom dia Sirius! – Exclama Dylan completamente feliz da vida.

Os adultos conversavam do outro lado da mesa, enquanto comiam, e Regulos e Narcisa estavam entretidos numa conversa particular.

-Parece-me que perdi a fome... – Comenta ironicamente Sirius.

-Não gostas da comida? – Pergunta Dylan distraído – Nesse caso não sais aqui à tua prima Bella. Ela adora os pequenos-almoços do Plaza.

-E como é que sabes isso? – Indaga erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Já a conheço há algum tempo...

-Ah sim? E desde quando?

-Sirius podes parar com o interrogatório? Tu não tens nada a ver com isto! – Interrompe Bellatrix.

-Ai isso é que tenho! Sou teu primo, tenho obrigação de te proteger!

Andromeda simplesmente não se aguentou e caiu na gargalhada.

-Poupa-me Sirius...não preciso que ninguém me proteja! – Reclama Bella.

-Estou a ver que vocês se dão muito bem! – Comenta sarcástico o jovem Kilduff, juntando-se a Andy nas gargalhadas.

-Não tão bem como nós não é maninho?

Ariane aparecia por trás de Dylan, com um grande sorriso, enquanto tirava o casaco preto que tinha usado para se proteger do frio cortante que pairava nas ruas de Nova Iorque.

-Olha olha, quem madrugou hoje! Ariane Kilduff, que fazes aqui tão cedo? – Pergunta Dylan enquanto a irmã o abraça por trás.

-Mal tu sabes o que é acordar cedo Dylan...isto para mim é acordar tarde...férias de Natal é para se aproveitar. – Diz ela sorridente – Bom dia Bella.

-Bom dia! – Responde – Olha, estes são o Sirius, meu primo, e a Andy, minha irmã. Esta é a Ariane, irmã do Dylan.

-Olá! – Cumprimenta bem disposta, servindo-se de uma torrada – Epa, isto tem bom aspecto! – Diz para Andy que tinha retribuído o cumprimento.

-Hmm...então tu és irmã do Dylan! Interessante... – Comenta Sirius.

-Interessante porquê?

-Nada nada...mas senta-te connosco!

Ariane vai buscar uma cadeira e senta-se ao pé do irmão. Depois da chegada da rapariga, o mau ambiente entre Sirius e Dylan dissipou-se, e o pequeno-almoço foi até bastante animado.

-Olhem, já que vocês não conhecem Nova Iorque, - Começou Ariane dirigindo-se a Sirius e Andy - e eu conheço isto bastante bem até, porque não vamos todos passear hoje, já que eu estou de férias? Almoçávamos fora, dávamos uma volta pela baixa nova iorquina que é linda, e depois podiam ir jantar a minha casa. – Propôs ela

-Olhem que se eu fosse vocês aceitava – Afirmou Dylan – Melhor guia que a Ariane em Nova Iorque não arranjam!

-Estou dentro! Vens Andy? – Pergunta Sirius levantando-se.

-Sim mas...a Cissy e o Regulos não vêm?

-Eles ontem disseram que já tinham planeado coisas para hoje...não devem vir... – Comentou Bella.

-Então vão lá buscar um casaco, e mais agasalhos que está mesmo frio hoje... – Recomenda Ariane levantando-se – Eu espero por vocês no átrio.

* * *

_Trriimmm...o som propagou-se por todo o escritório, acordando o grande mestre dos seus devaneios mentais. Comparado com a manhã gelada que se observava pelas grandes vidraças, o escritório estava quente e aconchegante. No entanto não perdia o ar sombrio, com a mobília em madeira escura, e o silêncio doentio._

_-Estes Muggles definitivamente têm que aprender a usar as corujas! – Reclamou mal-humorado, antes de atender o telefone. – Sim?_

_'-Mestre...tenho notícias.'_

_-Continua..._

_'-Está a correr tudo como planeado...não há guarda montada, e assim facilita-nos muito o trabalho! '_

_-Óptimo! Excelentes notícias! Já conseguiram alguma informação adicional?_

_'-Temos algumas suspeitas, mas o dia de hoje há-de render...'_

_-Quero o relatório hoje à noite comigo, e não admito falhas! – Vociferou o mestre desligando o aparelho em seguida. – Parece que o vosso pesadelo já começou meus queridos... – Murmurou para si mesmo com uma gargalhada maléfica.

* * *

_

-METRO??!?!

-Bella...não faças escândalos... – Pede Andromeda empurrando a irmã para que esta entrasse no transporte – Despacha-te, senão não conseguimos entrar!

-ANDROMEDA BLACK!

-Bellatrix cala-te e entra! – Ordena Sirius arrastando a morena consigo para dentro do metropolitano apinhado de pessoas.

-Sirius...quando sairmos daqui eu mato-te!!! – Exclama Bella apertada pelas pessoas.

-Mas qual é o stress de andares de metro Bella? – Pergunta Ariane sem perceber nada.

-O stress não é o metro! São as pessoas! Já viste isto? Parecemos animais enjaulados! – Berra ela para se conseguir fazer ouvir.

-Tem calma, são só mais quatro paragens! – Acalmou-a Dylan fazendo um esforço para não começar a rir a bandeiras despregadas, como acontecia com Sirius, Andromeda e Ariane.

Depois de passearem por uma parte da baixa nova iorquina, almoçarem num excelente restaurante, e verem mais alguns marcos da Big Apple, resolveram voltar.

-Eu não acredito que vou ter que me enfiar outra vez naquela cela de babuínos saltitantes... – Choraminga Bella.

-Isto é simplesmente maravilhoso! – Exclama Andy ignorando a irmã – Manhattan é perfeito! Desde a Times Square, a todos os arranha-céus, o teatro de Broadway, as empresas importantes, as lojas, as luzes e enfeites de Natal!

-Realmente isto é perfeito... – Concorda Sirius.

-Por alguma razão eu vivo cá! – Ariane tinha-os guiado o dia todo, conhecia tudo perfeitamente.

-Onde é que tu trabalhas? – Questiona Andromeda.

-No New York Times...o jornal. Mas na secção bruxa, que tem um andar especializado. – Diz com certo orgulho.

-Ariane?! Dylan?? São mesmo vocês!!! – Exclama uma voz forte por trás deles.

-Chris!!! Que é que estás aqui a fazer meu? – Felicita-o Dylan dando um abraço ao rapaz.

Um rapaz alto, de cabelo loiro rebelde fixo pelo gel, pele morena, olhos de um verde profundo, e estilo descontraído, estava diante deles, com um sorriso deslumbrante.

-Há tanto tempo que não te víamos! – Ariane corria para abraçar o rapaz. – O que fazes por cá?

-Férias pessoal! É para se aproveitarem! Então e vocês?

-Eu estou cá de férias...a Ariane é que vive cá. – Informou Dylan puxando Bella para perto de si, o que teve como resultado um ataque raivoso de Sirius. – Pessoal, este é o nosso primo Chris. – Apresenta-o ele aos restantes.

-Tem calma! – Sussurrou-lhe Andy quando o Black cerrou os punhos.

-Olha lá Chris...tu vais fazer algo de especial hoje à noite? – Perguntou Ariane.

-Nada porquê?

-Então vens jantar connosco na minha casa. Anda. Estes são uns amigos que vieram cá passar as férias. Apresento-tos pelo caminho! – Exclama enquanto arrasta o rapaz consigo.

* * *

A habitação era luxuosa, e de tamanho ideal para quem gosta de viver no centro da cidade com mais vida do mundo. Na sala, estavam todos sentados no confortável sofá de cor bege, e nos vários puffs da mesma cor que se espalhavam pelo cómodo, enquanto as almofadas bordous estavam já distribuídas pelo chão de madeira. Conversas aqui e ali preenchiam o espaço quente e aconchegante.

-Quem era aquele tipo que veio aqui tocar pouco depois de chegarmos? – Indagou Sirius brincando com uma das várias almofadas. – Era estranho ele...

-Não sei...disse que se tinha enganado no andar. Acontece várias vezes... – Responde Ariane despreocupada.

-Adorei a tua casa Ariane! – Exclamou Andy maravilhada.

-É gira, mas para mim não dava...muito pequena! – Bella olhava em volta.

-Pois Bella...mas é essa a ideia de um apartamento no 21º andar de um prédio em Nova Iorque, para apenas uma pessoa. É exactamente como eu gosto. Um quarto, cozinha, sala e casa de banho. Tudo luxuoso e perfeito para mim! – Ariane riu-se da cara da morena.

-Uh, vou fazer uma chamada, já cá volto. – Apressa-se a dizer Chris, isolando-se num canto do cómodo.

-Eu adoro a vista que tu tens! – Exclamou Sirius levantando-se, e dirigindo-se às enormes janelas de vidro, que permitiam ver a meia-lua que pairava sobre a cidade completamente luminosa, em que os edifícios gigantes rasgavam o céu. – Estes arranha-céus...olha para isto à noite! As luzes a sobressaírem no escuro da noite...é especial aqui...isto é demais!

-É Nova Iorque! – Exclama Ariane com um sorriso indescritível – Vou buscar chocolate quente para nós...ajudas-me Andy?

-Uh...Claro! – Andromeda levanta-se, e segue a rapariga até à cozinha.

Chris volta para o sofá, e entretém-se com Dylan numa conversa sobre coisas banais, enquanto Bellatrix se levanta do confortável sofá e vai até a janela onde Sirius admirava a noite de Nova Iorque.

-Não há quem possa negar a beleza desta cidade... – Murmura Bella encostando-se ao vidro.

-Se reparares bem, daqui de cima tu não vez nada mais do que os prédios gigantes e as luzes...parece que a cidade adormeceu, mas deixa as luzes a marcar presença. Não se ouve um único som daqui, não vês qualquer movimento que seja daqui de cima.

-Esta cidade não dorme...

-Tal como tu ontem não dormiste com o meu beijo não foi? – Questionou Sirius sorrindo atrevidamente.

-Aquilo foi ridículo...tiveste uma epilepsia não foi?

-Não digas que não quando eu sei que gostaste...

-Quem te disse que eu gostei? – Indaga pondo-o à prova – Não podes falar de algo que não sabes...

-Tu correspondeste...e com vontade diga-se de passagem. Mas se quiseres podemos repetir a dose, e tiramos a prova dos nove! – Exclama ele preparando-se para a puxar para si, já com as mãos na cintura dela.

**Mais um dia que acaba  
e a cidade parece dormir.  
Da janela vejo a luz que bate no chão,  
e penso em te possuir.  
Noite após noite, há já muito tempo,  
saio sem saber para onde vou.  
Chamo por ti, na sombra das ruas,  
mas só a lua sabe quem eu sou.**

**Lua, lua,  
eu quero ver o teu brilhar,  
lua, lua, lua,  
Eu quero ver o teu sorrir.**

Os olhares cruzados...um choque entre o negro e o azul escuríssimo, e uma vontade tremenda de fazer com que sentissem o gosto um do outro...a tal vontade de cometer o que era proibido.

-Não...te...atrevas! – Vocifera pausadamente – Se voltas sequer a repetir o que fizeste ontem considera-te morto! – Afirmou a custo, com a respiração dele tão próxima à sua.

-Olha para mim e diz que não gostaste! – Sirius pega no queixo dela, e obriga-a a encara-lo.

-Não gostei!

-Estás a mentir!

-E como podes ter tanta certeza?

-Não te esqueças que eu sou a pessoa que sempre te conheceu melhor que ninguém...isso só mudou porque tu quiseste! E eu continuo a saber quando mentes. Os teus olhos é que dizem a verdade. – Diz ele olhando-a seriamente – E acredita que ainda te vou provar que gostaste, e queres mais! – Finaliza com um sorriso vitorioso, deixando para trás uma Bella confusa.

* * *

_Trriiimmmmm...mais uma vez o irritante som agudo daquele aparelho a que chamavam de telefone, se propagou pelo silencioso as negras cortinas corridas, deixando apenas uma frecha de luz entrar, o cómodo estava verdadeiramente tenebroso. Deixou tocar algumas vezes, até que por fim atendeu a chamada._

_'-Mestre! Está tudo a correr como previsto. Eu disse-lhe que hoje não falharia!'_

_-Pois bem, não poderia ser de outra forma – Exclama o velho homem na sua voz rouca – Amanhã quero o relatório nas minhas mãos, nem que uses um intermediário._

_'-Sim senhor! Pelo que pude observar, temos uma surpresa agradável, que há-de jogar a favor do que o senhor quer!'_

_-Excelente! Agora vai! Não te pago para estares ao telefone! Que não te escape nenhum pormenor, ou teremos sérios problemas! – Exclamou, pousando agressivamente o auscultador do telefone, terminando assim a chamada. – Pelos vistos temos novidades Blacks! Nem vocês sonham o que está por vir! – Terminou gargalhando de forma estrondosa, de forma que ecoou por todo o tenebroso escritório.

* * *

_

No seu quarto, já de camisa de noite negra sobre o corpo de pele pálida, Bella sentou-se na poltrona ao pé da janela, e perdeu-se em pensamentos. Os cabelos completamente negros, caíam de forma elegante até a cintura, e os olhos azul noite estavam delicadamente fechados. _'Eu não gostei, eu não gostei...'_, tentava convencer-se em vão. _'É óbvio que eu não gostei. Ele é só a aberração da natureza mais ridícula que eu alguma vez tive a infelicidade de conhecer...eu não gostei, eu não gostei...ok...gostei só um bocadinho...NÃO! NÃO GOSTEI!'_

-A sonhar comigo _Trix_??

Bella levanta-se num ápice muito assustada. Não era possível, outra vez aquela voz, outra vez _ele_! A visão que teve deixou-a realmente sem palavras. De tronco nu, Sirius Black encontrava-se à sua frente, com o tórax bem definido a exibir-se livremente, os cabelos molhados a caírem sensualmente sobre os olhos negros fixos exactamente em si. Ficou com a respiração ligeiramente acelerada e a boca seca. _'Não! Bellatrix Black nunca perde o controlo! Muito menos com um estúpido rapazolas...que parece um deus e...CHEGA!'_

-SIRIUS BLACK! O QUE É QUE TU PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? SAI IMEDIATAMENTE DO MEU QUARTO! – Berrou descontrolada afastando-se dele.

-Então...estás com medo de mim? – Pergunta com uma gargalhada divertida – Não te preocupes, só vim cumprir o que te tinha prometido.

-Eu não tenho medo de ti seu protótipo de gente! E que promessa é essa que estás para aí a dizer?

-De te provar que gostaste do meu beijo!

-Ah! Pois sim! E como pensas fazer isso?

Sirius não lhe responde, e apenas começa a caminhar a passos lentos em direcção a ela. A distância já era curta, e começava a ficar cada vez mais perigosa...cada vez mais perigosa...

-Não eras capaz! – Afirma provocando-o.

-Achas mesmo que não? - Questiona encurralando-a na parede, segurando-lhe firmemente os pulsos.

* * *

**N/A:** BAHAHA! Ok eu fui um bocadinho má, mas o capítulo tinha mesmo que acabar aqui! Querem saber o que acontece? Querem saber o que ele faz? qual a reacção dela?! Pois então comentem! Sem comentários a fic simplesmente não avança e pronto! **Di-Lua**!! Obrigada pelos teus comentários! Fico MESMO contente que estejas a gostar1 ...Bom, já agora, o trecho utilizado neste capítulo é da música Lua, do Paulo gonzo (um cantor português)! Espero que gostem do capitulo! E Please Comentem!

Peace


	8. O Sétimo Plano

**Capitulo 7: O Sétimo Plano**

-Achas mesmo que não? - Questiona encurralando-a na parede, segurando-lhe firmemente os pulsos.

-Sirius... – Chama evidenciando receio que pretendia esconder – Estás a assustar-me...que é que vais fazer??

-A assustar-te? A poderosa Bellatrix Black assustada?! Não te assustes, não vou fazer nada que tu também não queiras... – Afirma sedutoramente, aproximando mais ainda o seu rosto do dela.

-Então vai-te embora...é isso que eu quero, e nada mais!

-Nunca te ensinaram que mentir é muito feio? – Interroga.

Bella não chegou a responder-lhe. Sirius tomou-lhe os lábios com desejo e possessão. Diferentemente da noite passada, Bella não resistiu por um único segundo que fosse. Como que automaticamente, enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço do Black. Na cabeça dela era um erro sim, mas o consciente estava totalmente ausente. Para ele, apenas mais uma...apenas mais uma?

Interrompendo bruscamente o beijo, Sirius apenas olha profundamente para ela – Não disseste que eu tinha que me ir embora?

-Porque é que tu abres sempre a boca no momento mais inoportuno? – E sem lhe deixar tempo de resposta, cola novamente os seus lábios aos dele, sendo invadida outra vez por aquela sensação de choque térmico.

Mas Sirius afastou-se bruscamente, deixando a prima completamente confusa. Com um sorriso irónico e uma gargalhada típica, afasta-se a passos largos em direcção à porta – Quem controla agora sou eu! – E sem mais dizer abandona o quarto.

* * *

Ainda mal se viam os primeiros raios de fraco sol que acabava de nascer na cidade de Nova Iorque, quando batidas fortes na porta derrubaram toda aquela barreira do silêncio instalada no espaçoso e confortável cómodo. Soavam como marteladas a corromper a completa ausência de som.

-Ariane e a sua delicadeza matinal! – Resmunga sonolento um vulto, enquanto se arrastava preguiçosamente até à porta.

Mal teve tempo de a abrir. À primeira frecha visível, é derrubado com um forte encontrão na porta. Como um furacão, Ariane entrou no quarto e desatou aos berros.

-Bom dia para ti também maninha! – Cumprimentou num misto de ironia e divertimento, enquanto voltava a fechar a porta.

-Nem comeces Dylan!!! Estou-me a passar! Qualquer dia perco a cabeça e vai tudo pelos ares!!! – Vocifera andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro.

-Então mas a que se deve esta agradável visita matinal, melhor dizendo, madrugadora? – Interroga divertido deixando-se cair no sofá preto aveludado.

-Tu queres fazer o favor de parares com as piadinhas?! O assunto é sério!!! Se isto continua ficamos os dois órfãos porque eu mato-os! Acredita que mato!! – Berra descontrolada deixando-se cair ao lado do irmão.

Suspirando entediado, o rapaz apenas pergunta – O que foi que aconteceu desta vez?

Ariane respira fundo pelo menos dez vezes antes de prosseguir – Ontem à noite, a mãe ligou-me e disse que ela e o pai queriam falar comigo de uma coisa muito importante...

-E...?

-Casamento! Diz-te alguma coisa???? – Estava novamente a subir o tom de voz.

-Outra vez??? Mas será que eles não aprendem...tu já deste o fora a pelo menos cinco! – Bufa Dylan.

-Pois! Mas diz isso a eles! Vêm com a conversa do costume. _'Desta vez é diferente, é um bom rapaz...'_ e bla bla bla! Epá...estou mesmo a chegar ao limite da paciência! Quando quiser eu própria arranjo um noivo e caso-me! Não preciso que façam isso por mim! – Estava novamente de pé a discursar a alto e bom som, com a raiva e frustração evidentes no olhar.

-Lá vamos nós para o espectáculo! Quem é o desgraçado desta vez? – Pergunta puxando a irmã novamente para o sofá antes que esta tivesse um colapso.

-É que nem queiras saber!

* * *

-BOM DIA!

Sirius acabava de entrar na sala particular de refeições que tinha sido concedida à família Black, cumprimentando entusiasticamente.

-Ou talvez não... – Comenta em tom de troça – A avaliar pelas vossas caras diria que estamos a caminho de um funeral!

-Cala-te! – Sussurra Andromeda que já estava sentada beliscando o primo.

Walburga, com o seu já habitual ar rude e bastante sério, aclara a voz, para de seguida fazer uma imitação completamente falhada de voz de mãe carinhosa – Senta-te Sirius, querido.

-Ai meu Merlin, a bomba sobrou para mim!

-Senta-te, e fica quieto e calado! – Andy puxa o rapaz para a cadeira ao seu lado.

-Mas o que é que eles est... – Mas foi interrompido por um olhar alarmante.

-Shiuuu! Não sei, mas disseram-me para não fazer nada, que íamos saber em pouco tempo.

-Oh meus caros, bom dia! – O Sr. Kilduff estava anormalmente feliz, e também a sua mulher estava com um ar pomposo nada habitual nos poucos dias que tinham passado juntos. Atrás deles caminhavam os dois filhos, embrenhados numa conversa ao que parecia, nada agradável.

Passou-se tudo muito normalmente, excepcionando a alegria repentina de todos os adultos. Todos os jovens riam divertidos, e apenas Dylan e Ariane continuavam completamente aparte.

-Atenção! – Chamou a voz grave de Orion propagando-se – Eu e o Sr. Kilduff temos um anúncio muitíssimo importante a fazer! Como sabem, está na altura dos primogénitos da família serem...digamos prometidos! Meu caro amigo... – Introduz pausadamente para que o Sr. Kilduff tivesse a oportunidade de falar.

-Desde já agradeço muito o acto de confiança, e posso afirmar com toda a certeza que melhor não poderíamos fazer! – Exclama com um sorriso que transmitia sentimentos indecifráveis.

Sirius assistia a toda aquela cena com a raiva a crescer-lhe cada vez mais no peito. Por baixo da mesa apertava a mão de Andromeda com uma força descomunal.

-Sirius! Pára! Estás a magoar-me!!! – Sussurrou ela puxando a mão.

-Eu não acredito que vão pôr a Bella a casar com aquele marmanjo!!

-Pára lá de fazer filmes antes do tempo! Nem sabes de que estão a falar! Além disso qual é o problema?! – Questiona a rapariga desconfiada – Sirius Black! O que é que tu me andas a esconder?!??

-Nada nada! Vá vamos lá ouvir o que esta gente arranjou agora para nos estragar as férias.

Andy desiste, e apenas bufa revirando os olhos.

-Claro que sim! Estou plenamente de acordo! – Prossegue Orion com uma alegria fora do comum – E é com extrema felicidade que proponho o meu filho mais velho, Sirius Black, para companheiro da linda Ariane!

Só se vê um jacto de sumo a espalhar-se pela mesa, seguido de um forte ataque de tosse – DESCULPEM??? NÃO OUVI BEM! NÃO É POSSIVEL QUE AINDA TENHAM ESPERANÇA QUE EU CASE À FORÇA! – Berra o jovem Black descontrolado – ISTO NÃO É NORMAL! EU NÃO ME CASO SÓ PORQUE UM BANDO DE MACACOS QUER!!!

Dylan e Ariane trocaram um olhar cúmplice, seguindo de um sorriso misterioso.

-SIRIUS!!! ESTÁ CALADO UMA VEZ NA VIDA E NÃO DESRESPEITES A FAMÍLIA DA TUA FUTURA MULHER! – Berra Walburga com a face completamente vermelha de raiva.

-PFFF! MINHA FUTURA MULHER! NEM QUE MERLIN REENCARNE EU ME CASO À FORÇA!!! – Sirius atira ao chão o copo que ainda segurava, fazendo o vidro estilhaçar-se em dezenas de pedaços, para de seguida virar-se com brusquidão, o que provocou um estrondo quando a cadeira de madeira embateu no chão. Sem mais dizer o jovem prossegue caminho e sai da sala deixando os presentes boquiabertos.

-Eu sempre disse que ele não passava de um mal-educado, sem maneiras nem bom-senso! – Exclama Bella tamborilando as unhas na mesa.

-Cala-te Bella! Nem sabes o que estás a dizer! – Andromeda sai em defesa do primo como que automaticamente.

Ariane não aguentando mais o riso, faz um sinal a Dylan e desata a correr para fora do cómodo, dando a sensação de alguém que estava prestes a chorar, pois a mesma baixou a cara.

O caos instalou-se na sala. Os adultos desculpavam-se, os jovens discutiam...apenas Dylan parecia estar a divertir-se com toda aquela situação.

* * *

Caminhava tranquilamente enquanto se ria a bandeiras despregadas. A reacção de Sirius só lhe facilitava a vida! Agora Ariane procurava o seu quarto, para acertar determinados 'detalhes'. Ao encontrar a porta, bateu na mesma, fazendo o som propagar-se.

-Andy! Se vens para me tentar convencer esquece! – Ouviu ela de dentro do cómodo – Não me vou casar por obrigação! Isso é completamente ridículo e... – Ao abrir a porta e constatar quem era a pessoa do outro lado, o jovem Black cerra qualquer som.

-Concordo contigo...completamente ridículo! – Afirma Ariane – Posso entrar?

Sirius acena positivamente, e ainda atordoado não profere uma palavra.

-Sabes, não é nada contra ti, mas casar contigo...esquece! Fora dos meus planos! E dá-me muito jeito que concordes comigo.

-Uh...mas eu pensei que tu querias casar! – Diz ele surpreso – Não reagiste nem nada.

-Pff...alguém tem que ter juízo nesta história dos casamentos não achas? – Interroga indo até ao telefone, marcando rapidamente alguns números e pedindo, ao que parecia, duas bebidas – Com a conversa que precisamos ter, vamos ter que beber alguma coisa. Vai demorar.

-Ah! – Exclama indo sentar-se numa das poltronas – Pois, eu sei que alguém tem que ter juízo. Mas foi uma reacção intuitiva.

-Eu compreendo. Também reagi assim quando soube. – E vendo a cara de confuso do pobre coitado, a rapariga prossegue com a explicação – Eu soube antes. A minha mãe contou-me o que se estava a passar. Eu já estava era a entrar em stress só de pensar que ia ter a mesma trabalheira de sempre! Mas tu...tu facilitaste-me muito a vida! – Exclama Ariane sorrindo abertamente, como quem apresentou uma teoria brilhante.

-Hum? Trabalheira de sempre? Facilitei-te a vida? – Questiona Sirius erguendo uma das sobrancelhas – Olha, eu sei que posso parecer muito inteligente, e a verdade é que o sou mesmo. Mas daí a ser Legilimens vai uma distância grande ainda! Dava jeito que te explicasses.

-Calma...deixa as bebidas chegarem! – A rapariga parecia, a Sirius, muito relaxada para quem estava prestes a ser obrigada a casar, coisa que supostamente não queria – Sabes, adorei a tua reacção explosiva lá em baixo! Brutal mesmo! Nem imaginas! Quando saíste ficaram todos com cara de mamutes engasgados! Eu tive que sair a correr senão desmanchava-me a rir em frente a todos! – E desata novamente às gargalhadas, contagiando o primogénito Black, até que batidas na porta soaram, e o mesmo foi abrir a porta, trazendo as bebidas.

-Ah pronto! – Compôs-se a Kilduff – Hora de assunto sério. É o seguinte. Juntando as peças, eu não quero casar, tu não queres casar. _Eles_ querem que casemos...

-Não me importa o que eles querem!

-Importas-te de me deixares acabar? Óptimo! – Exclama ao constatar que Sirius se mantém calado – Não é a primeira vez que me sujeitam a uma situação destas...alias nem a segunda...para dizer a verdade, é a sétima vez que me tentam casar à força!

-Fogo! Passei a ser teu fã! Como escapaste a isso tudo?

-Não foi fácil, mas há sempre uma maneira! – Exclama com um sorriso indecifrável – Digamos que sempre tive uma ajudinha! Não é preciso arranjar conflito...basta agir de forma...digamos prudente!

-Hum...sei. E agora? Já tens um plano para despachares o teu sétimo _noivo_? – Comenta Sirius em tom de troça.

-Mas é claro que sim! Quando é que Ariane Kilduff não tem um plano? – Questiona divertida – E desta vez..._tu_ vais ajudar-me!

* * *

**N/A:** OLAAAAA! Pois é...este capítulo demorou mais! Mas não interessa, agora já cá está! Curiosos? Qual será o plano?! O que vão estes dois tramar? Pois é...só saberão se houver comentários! **Di-Lua**!! Muito obrigada por continuares a seguir a fic e a comenta-la :D Bom, espero realmente que gostem do capitulo! Beijooss

_Peace_


End file.
